Glue
by NatalieFinchNightingale
Summary: Castiel is captured by demons as a child. After a few months at the angel sale house he is sold to the Winchesters. The young angel is giving to the older son as a gift and they take to each other with ease. Life isn't always so great though. Contains Attempted NonCon/DubCon (not Destiel) Destiel (at the very end) DeanxCastiel
1. Chapter 1

Demons were hot on their trail. Three hundred years now the demons have been running things and angels were the first to go. Some were lucky enough to get away and hide deep in the woods while others were caught and sent to slavery. Fifteen days ago the place they lived at was raided by demons. They got away but they were still on their tail.

"We should get as far off into the back as we can and rest." Gabriel was talking more to himself than to Castiel. "Come on Castiel let's get you to bed." Gabriel curled around Castiel, golden wing over top of the them and arms around his waist. Castiel's dark brown almost black wings flattened against his back. He knew Castiel would love to sleep with them stretched out behind him like he usually did but he had to protect his little brother.

They slept for a few hours when Gabriel shot awake to the sound of footsteps. It didn't take long for him to make out shapes of demons entering their cave. If they were quiet maybe they wouldn't see them. Gently he nudged Castiel awake, the responding protest gave them away.

The demons moved quickly grabbing what they needed to capture the angels.

When Gabriel saw the small hole etched into the cave next to them. He pushed the young angel into it and ordered him to be quiet.

The older brother put up as much fight as he could muster, punching and kicking even biting. Gabriel eventually was pinned and a net was thrown over top of him. From there the demons worked binding the base of his wings together so he couldn't move them while still keeping him secured by a net.

"There's one missing," a nasally voice declares.

"It was small perhaps he left it behind." The second voice belonged to a girl.

"No angels are loyal to one another, it's here somewhere. Get me a flashlight."

A light flicked on and shined around the cave until the demon saw the hole. Gabriel let out a fierce growl as he approached it and attempted but failed to flap his wings. As the demon peered in, he saw the little dark haired angel crammed to the back of it. His blue eyes showed immense fear as he stared at the demon. "Come on out little one," he whispers reaching in but his fingertips just brushed against him not enough to get a good grip. "Will someone get me a pole?"

When he reached in with a pole with a looped rope at the end of it Castiel lashed out pushing it away from him and clawing at the sides trying to get out. Even after the demon got it around his neck he screamed and kicked, flapping his wings.

"He's going to injure himself," the female says stepping forward and holding him down as the other bound his wings. Four more demons stood at the entrance guarding and three more were outside waiting in the rain. Castiel cried and bit at them pushing with his now bleeding hands from where his nails were ripped off in his thrashings.

The male demon lifted him up and sighed. "Calm down little one. Sedate them and set up here tonight. We'll head back in the morning." Castiel cried out as a needle slid into the side of his neck and he was laid on the ground with a net thrown over top of him.

...

When he awoke his sibling was being bound by his hands and attached to the horn of saddle that rested on the back of a tall black horse. When the demon from last night came up to him, he whimpered and thrashed weakly even as he picked the net off of him and took him into his arms. "We're going to have to treat him before we leave." They set him on a boulder and forced him to hold out his hand. A foul smelling cream was smeared onto where his fingernails used to be, he lost five all together and two more were broken. Next the demon felt along his throat where the rope had left a bruise. "It should heal fine."

One of the demons was nice enough to put the hood of his poncho up as they bound his hands and the chain attached to them was giving to Alistair to place on the horn of his own saddle. He walked in front of the rest of them so he wasn't able to see his sibling but he didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight.

His legs were aching by the time the made it to a large wagon where five more demons waited. He saw the face of an angel through the bars on the side of the wagon. He almost looked like a ghost.

"Put that one in the wagon. I'll hold the little one up front with me." Castiel was lifted onto the back of the horse held in front of the demon. The walk left him tired and not even the fear of the demons kept him from dozing off head resting his hooded head onto the crook of his elbow. His wings were small enough that they didn't get in the way of the demon.

Curious eyes watched them from the turn out pens as the approached a large building.

"They're going to be hungry," the nasally voice says getting off of his horse, the little sleeping angel curled up in his arms. "Feed them and put them in pen I4. How many are in the infant pen right now?"

"No one," another demon responds.

"Good," the demon carried him into the building and made a hard left coming up to a cage. Efficiently he opened the cage and placed the angel inside of it.

...

When Castiel awoke he was surrounded by warm, itchy hay. His wings were sore from not being able to relax them.

"Alistair, he's awake," a voice calls.

Castiel picked up his head to look at the demon in front of him. His eyes widened, a scream came from his throat as he backed up to the side of the cage.

Alistair approached the cage kneeling in front of it. "Make him a bottle with supplements in it."

"Alright," the demon left as Alistair opened the cage and held out his hand to him. "Come here little one."

Castiel forgetting that his wings were bound attempted to flare them, ending in him pulling the muscle that connected his back to the wing.

"Come on we need to get you checked up and fed. I bet you're hungry." Castiel lowered his head and slowly made his way over to him whining as he picked him up. "We're going to have to wait until his hands heal before we can sell him," he tells the demon that came over with a full bottle. Alistair's hand reached up and scratched his neck before setting him on a metal table. Castiel sat with his legs folded under him. Eagerly he drank as the nipple of the bottle was pressed into his mouth. Alistair cradled his cheek and chin smiling at him. "Go and get the medical stuff for his nails. Slow done little one," the man urged as Castiel reached up trying to get the milk to come out faster.

Castiel whined as the bottle was completely drained and was pulled from his mouth.

"Think he's ready for hard foods?"

Alistair shook his head in response setting down the bottle and opening the kit. "Angels are touchy creatures. I doubt he's eaten very much since we started our chase on them, better to just give him milk right now." He lifted the young angel's hand and inspected his nails. "We're going to have to wrap them up." Castiel hissed as he touched the exposed skin. One by one he wrapped the torn nails.

"You going to clip his wings?"

Castiel understood that and his head shot up glaring at the demon.

"No I'm going to let the buyer decide on that. It's not necessary since the only time he'll be outside is with someone watching him. His brother put up a hell of a fight when we clipped his though."

Alistair picked up Castiel again and put him in the cage, locking him in there and leaving him be.

The little angel whined not wanting to be left alone even if it meant having demon's as company.

**Castiel is Six Years Old**


	2. Chapter 2

**Castiel is 6**

**Dean is 10**

**Sam is 6**

Castiel cocked his head watching from the corner as a demon cleaned his cage, getting rid of the waste. The demon looked up at him and shook his head leaving to go to the next cage.

"Well John, I don't know what to tell you," Alistair says coming over to his cage with another demon, a bottle in hand. Castiel looked anticipatingly at it. "This is the only black winged one we have in. You sure your son needs a black wing?" His cage opened but no one was paying attention to him even as he picked him up and set him on the table.

Castiel nipped at the arm next to him wanting his bottle.

"Ouch stop that." Alistair swatted at his face. "Did you want to feed him?"

"Do you feed all of your angel's with bottles?"

"Just the young ones it teaches them to depend on us."

"Sure," John mumbles taking the bottle and trying to hold it still as the little angel attacked it. When his hands came up to help steady the bottle, John saw his fingers and wrinkled his nose. The angel sucked the bottle like it was a lifeline. "What all are you giving him?"

"It's an angel formula with a little bit of orange juice and some vitamins. We just started him on solid foods a week ago and his body is handling them well but he'll have to be weaned off of the formula"

"How long have you had him here?"

"Three weeks."

"And his nails?"

"They got ripped off when we were capturing him. The little thing tried to claw his way out of a cave. They're healing well though he just got the bandages off of him."

"Anything else?"

"He doesn't like getting baths and he has a tendency to pull his wing muscle here." He touched the spot where his wings were bound. "That should go away once his wings are unbound though."

John ran his hand through the feathers on the wings making sure they were healthy. The first thing that always gave away a sick angel was its wings. Just then Castiel finished his bottle and pushed at it trying to get more, sending it right into John's gut. The demon let out a gasp of air and set down the bottle.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

Castiel looked up seeing a shiny thing dangling from the demons neck and stretched up so he could play with it. John chuckled watching him from an awkward angle.

"He's like a kitten."

"Yeah we've noticed that."

Castiel rested his palms on his chest, leaning up more and sniffing at John's chin.

"Well do you want him?"

"I'm not sure. It's such a hard time to get an angel. I know it's a long way away but eight years from now Dean will be going off to college and angels always get such bad separation anxiety."

"It is one of their flaws."

"How much extra is wing clipping?" John asks looking down and meeting the angel's blue eyes.

"Fifty. Would you like us to do it?"

"Nah I'll just do it myself."

"So you're taking him?"

John gave Castiel a once over before sighing and nodding. "It appears I am." He reached down taking the little angel by the armpits and setting him on his hip. "Alright let's sign these papers." Castiel went back to playing with his necklace. Thirty minutes later he was being set in the back seat of a truck. There were bars in between the front and back seat. Castiel threw his head back and screeched until John got in up front. "Calm down." He set a bag on the seat next to him.

Castiel looked out the window at the angels in the cages. That was when he saw Gabriel out in one of the cages and went at the door trying desperately to get out and to his brother.

"Stop that," John yells but Castiel barely gave him a sideways glance.

Castiel had tired himself out after a half hour of pacing the back seat and finally curled up in a ball and fell asleep. When he woke up John had just left the truck and was heading towards a large house in the middle of nowhere, leaving him behind. The angel immediately started whining again watching the door he disappeared into.

When he came back out a teenager was with him, he looked really excited as he came over by the truck. Castiel couldn't make out their conversation but the teen closed his eyes and held out his arms. Then John came over and opened the door picking Castiel up into his arms. "Careful Dean," he tells him as he placed the squirming angel into his arms. "Open your eyes."

Quickly the boy opened his eyes. "Oh my god he's so fucking adorable." Dean squealed as he repositioned the angel in his arms to get a good look at him. "He's mine?"

"All yours now take him into the house." John grabbed the bag from the front seat and followed them into the house.

Castiel looked around curiously squirming in Dean's hold on him. "Dad thank you so much he's more than I could have asked for."

"I'm glad you like him."

A boy walked into the room and instantly crossed his arms. "How come Dean gets an angel and I don't."

"Sam, you can have one when you're older," John assures Sam ruffling his hair.

"I thought we decided not to get another one," a woman says from the doorway her arms also crossed. John responded with a simple shrug turning to watch Dean and his angel.

The angel had become entranced by Dean's fingers as he sat on his lap where Dean sat on the floor. Dean was attacking his stomach with his hand laughing as the angel attacked his hand.

"Be careful Dean he isn't up to date on his shots so don't let him bite you."

"Really John," Mary scolds.

"I'll set up an appointment for next week."

"What's wrong with his nails?" Dean asked clasping one in his hand.

"He injured them while they were capturing him. We have to make sure they stay clean but they should be back to normal within a few weeks."

"Alright," Dean says letting go of his hand.

The angel lost interest in Dean's hand and wandered around the kitchen.

"Does he talk?"

"Alistair says that he hasn't since coming to them but his siblings do."

"Does he have a name?"

"They didn't know, he doesn't talk and the other angel's wouldn't tell them."

Dean nodded and stood up watching the angel, his smile still very evident.

"We have to clip his wings," John says watching his bound wings.

Dean looked up and frowned. He knew from his experience with their other angels that it was not something they enjoyed. "Do we have to?"

"We can't have him flying around or away? He could break something or easily injure himself."

"Alright." Dean got up and went to where the angel was, picking him up. "Let's get it done then," the young demon followed his father out back and into the angel shed where most of the angel's slept at night and spent their day. There were twelve of them that stayed out here and then their mother's angel, Muriel, who spent most of her time with Mary, had a room in the house. Most of the angel's watched curiously from their cages at the newcomer. Castiel buried his face in Dean's arm attempting to hide. When they got to the back of the barn, Dean sat Castiel down on a metal table.

"Hold his front while I clip him," John orders unfastening the clip from his wings.

Instantly, they spread out, not yet their full length seeming as he was so young they couldn't cause a whole lot of damage. They were the size of Dean's torso. Full grown angel's had wings that would be the size of John head to toe. Angel's didn't even start to grow wings until a year of age, at that time they would throw large fits and thrash a lot from the pain.

Castiel looked back even as Dean held his shoulder trying to see what John was doing behind him. He felt a hand grab a strong hold of the wing and pull it out. The little angel fought the demons grasp on his wing. Then he saw the scissors coming out and let out a cry fighting both Dean and John.

"Hold him down Dean, I don't want to cut a blood feather." Castiel bawled as Dean pushed him down onto the table. His tear filled eyes latched onto John's hand as he cut three of his flight feathers before going to the other side and doing the same. "There all done."

Dean let go of the angel and watched as he flapped his wings not liking the difference in feeling.

John went to a tote and opened the lid pulling out a treat and giving it to Dean.

The younger demon reached out and tried to give the angel the treat but he just glared at him with betrayal in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry angel." He took away his hand and reached out to touch him but the little angel just bit at him.

"Why don't you put him in one of the crates and let him be alone for a while."

Dean nodded picking the growling angel up and setting him in a crate away from the other angels.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel watched as John went to every pen and fed the angels. The only ones that were in the same cage were ones that appeared to be twins. They spent a lot of time grooming each other or wrestling on the ground. Each of the angel's had a pet bed and ledges to climb on plus doors that led outside. Castiel on the other hand was stuck inside and he hated it. The only time he had been outside in the past three weeks was when Alistair tied a leash around his wings and let him play in the grass.

John finished with that last cage and came up to Castiel's and opened it allowing him to come out. He still glared hatefully at him. No one should mess with an angel's wings.

"You can't stay mad at us forever," John says with a sigh. "Come on your making Dean sad." John picked him up and carried him into the house. "Dean feed your angel."

Castiel watched from the corner as Dean made his bottle. His tongue subconsciously licked his lips. "Come here," Dean says sitting on the ground and pulled him onto his lap. Never mind hating the demon he was hungry. Eagerly he sucked on the bottle. "You going to supply me with a name or am I going to have to give you one?"

Dean started to pull the bottle away to give him a chance to speak but the angel reached out holding it in place. Finally after he finished the bottle, Dean looked at him expectantly.

"Castiel," the angel whispers.

"Castiel," Dean repeats with a smile. "It definitely suits you." He reached out his hand and gently ran it over his wings. Instantly the little angel looked up and watched his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispers.

Castiel jumped on him pinning him down with his hands to his chest. Dean froze as the angel leaned down and sniffed at his neck.

"Woah there Cas?"

The little angel cocked his head and turned leaving.

"Where are you going?"

For the first time since he had gotten there, the angel got up wobbly on all two before falling over. Castiel turned his head and glared at his wings. Angel's needed wings to balance like humans needed toes now that they were clipped it made everything different but still possible.

"You alright?" Dean got up and went to his side.

The angel responded with an angry flap of his wings before getting up again and wobbly making his way to where he wanted to go. Of course Dean was right behind him to catch him if he started to fall again.

When they got to the living room, Mary was sitting on the couch with Muriel curled up next to her, sleeping. "Having fun Dean?"

"I suppose you could say that?" The young demon reached forward steadying Castiel by his shoulder as he fell forward. "Are you having fun, Mother?" He asks trying to stop him from going in front of the TV.

"He's find Dean leave him, and I'm having fun watching you." Mary smiled and leaned forward. "Castiel right?" She looked up at Dean to see a confirming nod. "Come here Castiel," the female demon leaned forward and held out her arms to the little angel.

Castiel turned his head and looked at her tilting his head to the side. After a few seconds, he let out a little squeal and darted behind Dean.

"I'm sorry sweety, I didn't mean to scare you."

Dean looked back at Castiel and shook his head picking him up. "You don't have to be afraid of her. Mom is cool."

"Dean don't force him to come by me if he doesn't want to." Mary leaned back and gently brushed Muriel's golden feathers.

"You're not afraid of her are you Cas," Dean reset him on the ground facing toward Mary. Mary offered him a gentle smile. "Go on, it's alright."

Castiel looked up at Dean and then back at Mary before making a cautious step towards her. Dean stayed where he was which made the angel even more nervous. When he got to Mary and she picked him up he couldn't suppress the whimper that came from his mouth.

"It's alright hunny, I'm not going to hurt you." Mary stroked his hair as she held him against herself. Muriel shot awake and growled at Castiel. Of course the little angel shied away and tried to hide. "Muriel be nice." She reached up and gently stroke the girls golden hair. "This is Castiel. You have to be nice to him."

Dean was on edge seeming as Muriel got very protective of Mary.

She didn't disappoint as she jumped at the younger angel and knocked him off of Mary.

Castiel fell to the ground smacking his head on the floor and instantly started crying.

"Muriel," Mary scolds pushing her back.

"Cas," Dean ran to his side and picked him up. "Shh it's alright you're okay."

"Is he okay," Mary asks grabbing ahold of Muriel's collar and standing up.

"Yeah I think he's fine."

Mary started toward the outside and clipped the outdoor leash onto her collar, letting her outside and shutting the door.

"Mom, does he have to sleep out in the kennels?" Dean placed him on his hip once he stopped crying and relaxed.

"I don't know Dean."

"We don't know what he'd do while you're sleeping."

"Please Mom. He's going to be so scared out there."

"Dean," John says from behind him.

The young demon turned to look at him. "I'll go put him outside."

"There's a spare crate in closet just put him in there tonight. Just put some spare blankets in there to. He gives us any reasons to worry and he's going outside."

"Thank you Dad."

"Make sure he goes to the bathroom before bed, I don't want our house smelling like a farm."

Dean did as he was told and set up the kennel in his room next to his bed with plenty of blankets. "Night Cas," Dean curled up on the floor next to him with a pillow and fell into blissful sleep.

...

Castiel walked wobbly behind Dean his hand holding his shirt. They were in the angel shed feeding the rest of the angels. He was feeding the twins, Adam and Michael, when Castiel knelt down and stared at them. Adam was the first to come up and sniff through the bars at Castiel.

The sides of the cages had thick diamond shaped wire that went all the way to the ceiling and boards that kept the angel's from fighting. All the ledges were on the left sides of the cage so they couldn't climb up and then attempt to fight. The fronts of the cages were bars that ran from floor to ceiling with doors. As for the back it was just cement walls with holes in the wall that allowed to angel's to go outside but they could be closed by swinging doors. Outside it was built like a dog kennels with the tops of them covered in wood panels. There were also had doors with locks outside and wooden panels to keep them from fighting. One warm sunny day's most angels would sunbathe. Inside, the floors of the cages were cement but they also had pet beds, blankets, toys, potty pans, and pillows. Outside was half cement and the other half in some cages was grass and others were the angels weren't so OCD about their things were dirt.

"Watch him Dean, you know how Michael can get."

Dean looked down at Castiel and Adam, smiling slightly. "Careful Cas."

Michael raised up his wings and growled at the little angel causing him to fall to the ground and expose his belly. The older angel seemed pleased with it because he relaxed.

Michael and Adam had come to them after their old owner had lost his job and couldn't take care of them. Michael was a very dominant angel but Adam was submissive plus they were brother's so they got along well.

Dean ruffled Castiel's hair and went into the cage to change their pan. He didn't realize that Castiel had followed him until he heard the little angel whimpering. He turned seeing Michael pinning him down mouth to throat. "Michael no off," Dean yells rushing over and pushing the older angel off. "You alright Cas?" He picked up the terrified angel and held him against himself.

Castiel looked up at him frowning before starting to squirm like crazy.

"Castiel no you're not allowed in here," Dean tapped his nose and set him on the ground outside of the cage. When he was done filling the pan he noticed John standing on the outside of the cage watching something. When he followed his eyes he saw Adam and Castiel playing through the bars on the cage. "Shouldn't we stop them; Cas doesn't get his shots until tomorrow."

"Adam has all of his if anything happens," John replies leaving to go finish his chores.

Dean looked over to where Michael was sitting on his bed glaring at the two playing angels. Dean offered him a gentle unseen smile before he left the cage continuing on in the other pens.

The rest of the building also had cement flooring and there were cabinets filled with supplies, a few grooming/medical tables, and cages made so they can keep the angels more confined after vet trips or if one got injured.

He went into Anna's cage patting her head when she greeted him at the door. Anna had originally meant to have been an indoor angel but she became destructive in the house and had to be moved out here.

After finishing up with the last few kennels, Dean went back to Castiel and scooped him up.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean held Castiel in his lap as they drove to the Angel Vet. There was a black leather collar around his neck with a leash attached to it that Dean clenched tightly in his hand.

"If we keep putting him through this stuff he's going to hate us." Dean says watching his angel. Castiel had his knees on Dean's legs and his hands rested on the doors armrest as he watched the outside world go by.

"He's not going to hate you," John assures him as he reached over and ruffled Castiel's hair.

They arrived at the vet office a few minutes later and Dean carried Castiel in.

The receptionist looked up smiling when she saw Castiel. "Oh my god if he isn't the cutest little thing."

Castiel hid his face in Dean's shoulder trying to hide.

"Name please?" She still had a smile evident on her face.

"John Winchester," John says coming up behind him.

"And who is this?" She made a gesture to the little angel.

"Castiel."

"Alright please take a seat."

Dean sat down and tried to comfort Castiel as he looked around and whimpered.

"You're fine little boy," John says patting his head.

The younger demon ran his hand through the angel's hair and shushed him. "Calm down." The angel looked up at Dean with wide eyes before burying his face into his shirt. "It's alright."

A door opened and a woman walked out. "Are you the Winchesters?" She had a white coat on with blue elastic pants. There was a stethoscope around her neck.

"Yes," Dean says standing up which Castiel responded to with a screech. "Sorry he's nervous."

"I'm Dr. Lowry and its fine I'm used to it. Just follow me." They followed her into a white room with a metal table and cabinets filled with medical equipment. "Just set him down on the table." After Dean did so she brought out a treat and held it out to Castiel. "It's alright little one come here." Castiel sniffed at the treat, nudging at it with his nose. "There is a clipboard over there if you'd fill out of the information." She gestured with her head to the clipboard. "Well aren't you just the cutest little angel." Cas took the treat into his mouth and set it onto the counter. "It's not poisonous if that's what you're thinking." There was a chuckle to her voice. Cautiously she reached over and ran a hand through his wings. "They look healthy." Her fingers felt along the bones at the base of the wings and then out. "Do you have any concerns that you would like me to look at?" When she lifted the wing and spread it out, her nose wrinkled.

"No," Dean says kindly.

"Do you have a problem with wing clipping," John asks not liking the way she was looking at the wings.

"I believe that wing clipping is unnecessary. It causes stress on the mind not to mention the body. I have three angels and none of them have problems with their wings."

"Really because I have fourteen angels all of which have all of their wings clipped, before I clipped their wings I had one fly into a window and almost die from blood loss. None of them have problems with getting their wings clipped after the first few times."

"Listen Mr. Winchester I have no need to get into an argument with you." She lifted up his hand and examined his fingernails. "What happened here?"

"The demons we got him from said they got ripped off while capturing him."

"Of course they did." She ruffled his hair lightly. "You poor little thing. Can you roll over for me little one?"

Castiel looked up at her and shrunk down onto his stomach.

"Shh it's okay," she attempted to soothe him as she rolled him over onto his back. She felt along his ribs and neck. "What are you feeding him?"

"We're weaning him off of formula and into solids," Dean replies.

"He is still on formula? He's like six years old. That has to be hell on his metabolism."

"The place we got him from had him on formula we are just doing what they told us too," Dean says defending himself.

Dr. Lowry sighed. "He feels fine no lumps or anything. Do you just want him vaccinated for the required ones?"

"Well I hope to take him to a lot of places so is there anything we need to protect him?"

"At his age the vaccinations should be enough to defend him against anything. How does he respond to needles?"

"We're not sure, we've only had him a week and a half."

"Alright well would you hold him for me then while I give him the shots?" Carefully she rolled him over back onto his knees. Dean stepped forward, grabbing ahold of his shoulders and calling his name. Castiel looked up at him with big blue eyes and cocked his head. That was when he felt a pinch in his shoulder and yelped struggling in Dean's grasp. "Shh little one it's alright." She rubbed the spot and grabbed the next one. Two needles later, Castiel fell onto the table sore.

"Shh Cas it's alright," Dean carefully picked him up in his arms. "Thank you."

Dean held him carefully in his arms as they drove home and the little angel slept.

"Go put him in his kennel and let him sleep for the night."

"Alright," Dean went to his room but instead of laying him in the kennel he put him on the bed and curled up next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Castiel is 8**

**Dean is 12**

**Sam is 8**

"Dean do we have to watch this? It's so stupid."

"This is TV at its best Sam." Dean argues getting a rolling eye response from his brother.

Castiel sat up looking around confused.

"Cas what's wrong?"

When the angel looked down, his eyes connected with green. There was a loud ringing in his ears. Quickly the eight year old angel jumped off of the couch and ran to the back door. He let out a chirp but Dean wasn't coming quickly enough and something was wrong. The angel looked up and stared at the door knob trying to remember how they worked. It took a few seconds but he was able to jump on the door and open it. The shed, there was something going on. Castiel got on all two and ran full speed to the shed and came to a locked door. The noise was ringing in his ears as he tried desperately to open the door.

"Castiel! Cas, what are you doing? Cas!" Dean got to him but when he reached forward and tried to grab him, his hand was punctured by Castiel's teeth. Immediately the demon pulled back, "Cas what's wrong?" Dean looked at the door that Castiel was desperately trying to get into. "Cas calm down." He tried to hold his hand while simultaneously calming the angel.

"Dean what's wrong," Sam asks. He was standing behind them looking scared.

"Go inside quickly and get the key to the shed."

Sam did as he was told and ran grabbing the key before running back and giving it to Dean.

Castiel was the first in as he followed the noise to one of the cages. There laid a dead angel and the angel's around it all screeched in their high pitched tones that only other angels could hear.

"Oh my god," Dean whispers falling to his knees besides Cas who was sitting with his head rested against the bars.

"Dean what's wrong with it?" Sam's face was paled as his eyes locked on the angel.

Quickly Dean got up blocking his view. "It's alright Sam. Let's just go inside and call Dad okay?"

"She was fine this morning what happened?"

"I don't know Sam let's just go inside." The older demon started towards the door. "Castiel come."

Castiel looked over at Dean and after giving a final glance at his fallen, he followed after the demons.

...

"Sam! Dean!"

"We're in here Dad."

Sam and Dean sat on the couch, a rag rapped around the blonde demons hand. Castiel laid at the foot of the couch covering his ears.

"What happened?" John went to his songs and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Cas started freaking out and he ran to the shed. When we got in there Rebecca was just lying there. I don't know what happened Dad I'm sorry."

"It's okay Dean. It's not your fault." John pulled away the rag and grimaced when he saw the bite mark. "Who bit you?"

"It's not a big deal. I shouldn't have touched him when he was the freaked out."

Castiel looked up and winced when he saw Dean's hand. He hadn't meant to hurt his master.

"Castiel? Castiel bit you." John fumed glaring down at the angel who had got up on four by then and was backing away.

"Please Dad, Rebecca's dead, just worry about that right now." Dean begs recovering his hand.

"Sam, would you please call your mother and tell her to come home as soon as possible? I'm going to go and take care of the body, get it away from the other angels. You two stay in here and when your mother gets home have her look at your hand. We'll work from there whether or not it needs stitches."

Both of the demon boys nodded. Sam got up to call his mother.

John stood and stared at Castiel for a few seconds. "Castiel come," John orders walking towards the door.

"Dad please don't hurt him," Dean begs.

"Calm down Dean just stay put," John orders. "Castiel come."

The angel cowered down for a few seconds before glancing at Dean.

"Castiel I said come." John grabbed him by the collar and dragged him with as he went out to the shed. The angels were still screeching. When Castiel saw John's destination he pulled desperately to get free as he was put in a crate in the back of the room.

When he started to screech, the demon smacked the bars of the cage and ordered him to shut up.

John did what he had to and moved the dead angel's body. He would have to wait until tomorrow to bury her. When he went back into the house Mary was cleaning the bite on Dean's hand.

"Does he need stitches?" The eldest demon asks leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't think so." Mary replies sighing quietly. "I can't believe Castiel would bite you."

"It really was my fault. Dad," Dean tried looking behind his father. "Where's Cas?"

"He's out in the kennels." John had to look down at his feet, unable to make eye contact with his son.

"Why is he out in the kennels? Dad, it's not his fault."

"He can come back in when I know he's not going to bite you again. He could have seriously injured you Dean."

"Michael once ripped a fucking hole in your ankle and you just smacked him and called it even but Castiel barely breaks skin and you throw him in a fucking cage. It's not fair to him. He's going to be terrified out there." Dean was fuming, breathing heavily, now standing.

"Honey sit down, I'm not finished bandaging your hand," Mary pleads gently touching his arm.

"If Cas has to sleep out there than so am I, those are my conditions."

"Dean finish getting your hand bandaged up and then go to bed, in your room. Castiel stays outside for tonight and we will talk about it tomorrow."

...

Castiel whined insufferably as he pawed at the bars on the cage.

"Will you quiet down?" Michael got up from his bed and growled at Castiel. "Some of us like sleeping."

"I want to go back to Dean," Castiel whispers back.

"Why, he's just a demon?" Michael brought his wing around and started cleaning it. "You've been here what? Two years?"

The younger angel nodded and laid down trying to relax, all that was there to lie on was a blanket so it was rather cold.

"I'm surprised he hasn't gotten bored with you yet." Michael looked back at where Adam was sleeping and smiled slightly. "It seems that's how it always is."

"Dean told me your previous owner died." Castiel tilted his head slightly.

"Yes and the one before that got bored as did the one before that all the way traced back to when Adam and I were taken from our mother and sold to whoever showed up. It's a miracle we were never separated."

"Is that why you're so protective of him? You're afraid that someone will separate the two of you."

Michael nodded slowly. "You know ever since I first saw you and pinned you to the ground I knew that you'd be able to make him happy. You do make him happy, he likes it when you two, do whatever it is that you do. Being caged up all the time, unable to fly, unable to do much of anything really is boring and it's taking a toll. I don't want to one day wake up and Adam just be lying on the ground waiting for John to take him away but I know one day it will happen. Hopefully when it does, he dies happy."

Castiel followed Michael's gaze to where Adam was sleeping.

"Get some sleep kid."

The little angel nodded slowly, closing his eyes and willing sleep to come to him.

...

John woke up and walked out of his room when he ran right into his son.

"It's tomorrow, I want my angel."

"Dean I just go up don't start with me."

"You said that tomorrow I would get my angel back."

"No I said we would talk about him not that you would get him back."

"Dad!"

"Just let me eat and feed everyone and bury Rebecca and then we can talk."

"Dad I want my angel back. I feel dead without him."

Dean sat on a chair and watched with a glare as his father ate breakfast. He started to follow him as he went out the shed to feed the angel's when John stopped him. "You're not going in there with me Dean." He didn't leave room for argument as he went inside and locked the door. He switched the light on and got to work knowing Castiel's eyes were on him. "Glaring at the back of my head isn't going to get you out of here." John raised all of the doors that led outside and filled their bowls. Then he filled up two extra bowls one with food and one with water, before walking over to the crate that held Castiel.

Castiel looked up to John trying to give him his best, I'm sorry eyes.

"You bit my son. I hope you realize that this is why you are being punished. I don't want to keep you in here." John slid the bar that unlocked the cage and opened the door. After ruffling his hair he set the bowls in front of him. "Eat up." With that he shut the door and left to go bury Rebecca.

It took seven days of Dean persistently begging and having to see Castiel's pleading eyes for John to give in.

He walked out the door completely ignored Dean and just walked out the shed picked up the angel and walked back in the house handing him to Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

**Castiel is 9**

**Dean is 13**

**Sam is 9**

"Bobby is coming over," John announces walking into the kitchen. "Do we have enough food?"

"Yeah John, that will be fine." Mary smiled at him. "You might want to find your son's though, they went out for a walk a few hours ago and I haven't seen them since."

"Alright I'll go find them."

...

"Dean? How far have you gone with a girl?" Sam was picking at the grass in front of him.

They had been walking through the trails near their house when they decided to just stop and talk. Dean was lying on a dirt patch knowing it would upset Mary if he came home covered in dirt. Castiel sat in the grass next to him and worked at getting his wings spotless, every few minutes Dean would throw dirt at him to get them destroyed again so he could be entertained at watching the angel clean them. Sam had been picking grass out of the ground around a mushroom.

"What kind of question is that Sam? You're nine years old." Dean threw the dirt he had in his hand for Cas at Sam instead who just brushed it off.

"I don't know I'm just curious."

"Well fine, I went to second base with Amanda Heckerling."

"Amanda Heckerling? She's like way pretty."

"Yeah well she got all like 'let's have dinner at my house' and 'when are you going to meet my parents'."

The younger Winchester smirked as he looked up at his parents. "And you're not much for parents."

"Exactly, Sammy you understand me so well." Dean looked over at Castiel and saw he had almost finished cleaning his wings so he threw dirt at him. Castiel looked up at him and sent a solid glare. "Lighten up Cas, you're adorable when you clean your wings."

"Dean be nice to your angel and get out of the dirt, your mother is going to throw a fit," John orders coming to a stop a few feet from them.

"I think that was the point of him lying in it Dad."

"I'm aware of that Sam. Come on dinner's almost ready and Bobby is coming over."

"Alright," Dean got up brushing the dirt off of his jeans. "Cas your wings are fine come on."

...

"Dean you are covered in dirt," Mary scolds as she got to work brushing the dirt off of him.

"What's for supper," Dean asks trying to get away from her.

"We're having burgers now go clean your face." She pushed him to the bathroom. Dean laughed as left to maybe do what he was told. Castiel perked up at the word burger and went into the kitchen, smelling how amazing the cooking meat smelled. Muriel looked up from where she laid a few feet from Mary and growled. Instantly the nine year old angel fell to his stomach and whined. "Muriel be nice. It's alright Castiel, you can come in."

Castiel looked up at her then back at Muriel.

"Actually if we're going by original rules, no angels in the kitchen, remember?"

"But I need company while I'm cooking," Mary pouts.

"I'm not good enough for you?"

"Nope. Alright I believe they are done."

"You believe? Mom don't be feeding us raw meat." Sam sat next to Castiel and ran his hand through his wings. "I like you, you don't bite my hand of when I pet you, you know that Cas?" He death glared Muriel who just glared right back at him.

"Sam get away from Cas, he doesn't like you." Dean hopped onto the counter but got off after his father smacked him upside the head.

"Cas loves me, don't you?" Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders and squeezed him.

"Sam get off of him he doesn't like that," Dean growls.

Castiel clearly looked uncomfortable but he had learned his lesson about lashing out.

"Nu-uh."

"Sam get the fuck off of my angel!"

"Dean!"

"Mom, he's hurting Cas!"

"Sam, get off of him. Dean, no more swearing."

Castiel got up right after Sam got off of him and scurried off to Dean's room.

"Sam look what you did. Castiel please come back." Dean took off after him

The other three members of the family and the angel all sat awkwardly in the kitchen until there was a knock on the door. They all well except for the angel jumped up and ran to the door.

"Everyone but Dean is here," Bobby laughs. "Where is that idjit?"

"Trying to comfort his angel," Sam shrugged. "Food now?"

"Yes Sam, food now, go set the table." Mary ruffled his hair and went to go and finish getting things together.

"Come on in Bobby," John says stepping out of the way.

"Thank you. I brought presents for the boys from California." He lifted the bag in his hand as he stepped in, John closing the door after them. "I hope they like them."

"I'm sure they will. Dean get out here and feed the angels."

"Fine!" Dean came angrily out of his room. John watched amusedly as he purposely smacked the metal bowls together so they clanged as he picked them up from the floor. Then went to the fridge and pulled out the angel food. Most of the time angel food consisted of a lot of different things grinded together and made into pellets, that's what the outdoor angels got. Of course Muriel and Castiel were special so they got grains, vitamins, protein, vegetables, and rice mashed up and mixed with a broth. Dean scooped it into the bowls and set them on the ground far from each other so Muriel didn't take Castiel's head off, getting protective of her food. It really pissed Dean off that Muriel always acted up and no one did anything about it aside from a few chastising words but Castiel growls and he's out in the angel house for a week. "Castiel, Muriel come eat."

Even with their bowls separate Castiel still laid by his and waited until Muriel was finished to eat. By the time Castiel had started, as were the demons. Bobby told of his trip and John told Bobby what he had missed at work.

Castiel got up from his bowl and went over to Dean's feet. The smell of meat was to amazing to resist. Dean smiled down at him and waited a few seconds making sure no one was paying attention before taking a piece of his hamburger and giving it Cas.

"Dean don't feed him table scraps," John scolds not even looking at him.

"But he likes hamburger, it makes him happy." John sent him a glare and Dean stuck his tongue out at him. Castiel had savored his burger and looked up expectantly at Dean who just shrugged.

"Thank you for supper Mary." Bobby grabbed the bag that had been sitting beside him. "Here I found this and I thought you'd like it." He pulled out a velvet case and handed it to Mary.

Mary smiled as she opened it. "It's beautiful Bobby thank you." Inside was a silver necklace with a two wing pendant.

"Sam this is for you." He handed Sam a book labeled '1001 Experiments.' "There's some pretty weird one's in there that I thought you'd enjoy."

"Thanks Bobby."

"You're welcome." Bobby pulled out hunting knife in a leather case and handed it to John, they exchanged a silent thank you and welcome. "And Dean, it's not really for you but when I saw it I thought you wouldn't be able to live without it." He pulled another jewelry type box but this one larger and handed it to him.

"I got to tell you Bobby, giving me jewelry is kind of weird." Dean laughs taking the box.

"Just open it you idjit."

Dean opened it and instantly. "Oh my god, Bobby thank you so much it's perfect."

"What is it, Dean?" Mary leaned forward in her seat.

"It's a collar for Cas." Dean took the collar out of the box and ran his finger over the silver metal plate.

"It's made so the silver won't dig into his neck and I thought it was better than just a plain black leather one."

Castiel had perked up and was staring at the collar in Dean's hand. From what he saw it was a black leather collar like the one he had on now but there seemed to be something attached to it. When he sat up and looked at it, he saw two angel wings one on either side of a word he vaguely recognized but couldn't remember where he had seen it.

Dean ran his hand over it again smiling and he hated to admit it, it was so beautiful he felt the urge to cry. It was black leather which Castiel looked best it but it had extra padding on the inside so it wouldn't rub on his neck plus there was a silver plate attached to the side of it. On the plate was the word Castiel with to angel wings on either side.

"What are you waiting for, put it on him?"

Dean nodded. "Come here Cas." He undid Castiel's other collar and let it drop to the ground, before undoing the new collar and fitting it onto his neck. He selected the hole that allowed three fingers to fit threw and put the leather through.

The other demons had come over so they could see it. Castiel didn't understand what the big deal was, it was just another collar.

"It looks so nice on him," Dean patted Castiel's head understanding his confusion. "It's alright Cas, we're just admiring you."

That night Castiel sat in front of the body mirror as Dean brushed his teeth. He didn't understand why everyone was so weird about the new collar, it was just a collar. That word it looked so familiar to him but he couldn't place it.

"Come on Cas let's go to bed," Dean calls turning off the light and heading to his room. Castiel followed after a few seconds, crawling onto the bed. Dean was already laying in the bed smiling at Cas. "It really does look great on you."


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel is 11 almost 12

Dean is 16

Sam is 12

"Happy birthday! How does it feel to be sixteen?" Sam asks jumping on Dean's bed.

"You had to wake me up at five in the morning to ask me that?" Dean groans as he pulled a pillow over top of his head. "Cas make him go away."

Castiel lifted his head and looked up at Sam, tilting his head to the side.

"You're useless," Dean growls when Sam started jumping on his bed. He grabbed Sam's ankle causing him to fall over and face plant into the bed.

"Ow Dean that hurt."

Dean wrapped an arm around his neck and rubbed his knuckles against his scalp. "Should have thought of that before you decided to wake me up early."

"But it's your birthday and Dad has a present for you. So come on come one come on."

"Fine just let me put some clothes on."

"Eww eww eww let me go!"

Dean cackled as he let his brother go to run screaming out of the room. "I'm wearing boxer's," he yelled after him. "At least I think I am."

Castiel yawned as he go off of the bed.

"I suppose I need to do laundry, ugh." Dean shrugged pulling on a random pair of pants and a shirt. "Come on Cas let's go find out what this present thing is."

"'Morning baby happy birthday," Mary greets hugging him and kissing his forehead.

"Thanks Mom," he hugged her back.

"I made you some breakfast and then your dad has a present for you."

"Okay." Dean went to the fridge and fed Cas first. "Here Cas," he calls setting it on the floor in his usual spot. "Has Muriel already eaten?"

"Yeah she did."

Castiel approached his bowl and slowly started to eat keeping an eye out for Muriel.

"I think Muriel needs to be nicer, poor Cas is terrified of her," Dean says annoyed as he got food and started to eat.

"Well maybe if he wasn't so submissive that wouldn't happen," Mary replies watching Castiel from where she was.

"You do realize him being submissive is a good thing and that we don't want to ruin that?"

"Yes I know honey that wasn't what I was saying. I just mean if he stood up for himself sometimes."

"What and get kicked out of the house again?"

"I don't want to argue with you Dean."

"You always say that."

"Just eat."

…

"Why don't you go put some clothes on your angel and I'll go show you your present?" John asks standing by the table with a small box in his hands wrapped tightly in a ribbon. "I think you will like it."

"Why does Cas need clothes? I have to fight with him to get them on." Dean shoved the last sausage in his mouth.

"Just do it Dean, trust me you'll want clothes on him."

"Fine, come on Cas." Dean started towards his room.

Castiel looked up from where he laid on the floor and sighed, slowly getting up.

"Don't sigh at me Castiel," Dean warns.

The angel stopped where he was and sunk to the floor.

"Maybe you're right, he's so submissive. You're alright Cas come on." Slowly the angel got up and followed after Dean as he went to his room. "Dad says you have to put clothes on so please don't fight me on it. I'm not sure why." Dean grabbed a pair of clean boxer's from Castiel's clothes he had in the closet, and sat on the ground. "Come here Cas." Castiel shrunk down, dragging his wings behind him but stopped short a few feet from Dean. "It's not that bad Cas. Come on, get over here." Dean reached forward and grabbed his collar pulling him forward. "Now hold still." At first the demon tried to just squirm him into them but ended up having to pin him down and put them on him. "You little shit hold still." The boxers were the easy part too then came the pants and shirt finally ending it off with a trench coat that Dean absolutely loved on him. "'There that wasn't bad now was it?"

Castiel glared at him and rolled on the ground not liking the feeling of clothes on him, they were itchy and he hadn't worn any aside from when Dean put them on him since he was a child with his brother. The demons had taken them from him which at first was uncomfortable but now he couldn't find it in him to care and rather hated clothes.

"Now come on Dad wants to show me my present." Dean left going to find his Dad with Castiel following shortly after. He was almost to the door when his phone went off. As he looked at the screen a smile spread across his face. "Hey Baby. Thanks. Yeah it's going fine, we still on for later tonight? Good. Oh really? Yeah I think I could work with that." A smirk spread across his face. "I'm looking forward to it. Bye." He smiled down at Cas and winked. "You should probably stand up if we're going outside don't want to ruin your clothes."

Castiel nodded slowly standing up and putting his wings out to hold him up. He followed Dean outside to where John stood next to the impala.

"Here Dean," John tossed him the box he held in his hand.

Dean caught it easily. He worked at opening it taking out its contents. "These are the keys to the impala."

"I know." John smiled as he saw his son's face light up. "So put your angel in the back and let's go for a spin."

"Thank you Dad," Dean rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Dean."

…

Dean looked in the rearview mirror at Cas who sat next to the door looking out at the world, the wind going through his hair and across his face. He wished the angel understood things like sentimental value which from experience the angel did not. He didn't even understand why his collar was so awesome.

"Do you think Cas will be able to go to college with me?"

"Where's that coming from?"

"Two years seems so long away but I don't think I could leave him, hell he has such bad separation anxiety I don't know what we're going to do."

"Not letting him sleep on the bed and crating him at night might help that."

"Come on Dad, I'm serious."

"I know just worry about it later, enjoy your day."

Dean nodded. Oh he would especially after what Robin, his girlfriend had planned for the night.

…

"Castiel I'm leaving for the night so I want you to be a good boy and no whining alright. You be good tomorrow you and I will spend the whole day together alright?"

Castiel nodded dropping his head. Dean had just finished undressing him. "Be a good boy and stay out of trouble." Dean ruffled his hair and left. Castiel wandered around for a bit before settling in the living room. That night he slept on Sam's bed which the boy seemed to be great full for

There had been a lot of talk of getting Sam an angel but no action most of the time he said he just wanted a dog. He was surprised that they hadn't given into it yet and let him have one. There had also been mention of him taking in Castiel after Dean went off to college but they all knew Castiel would always be Deans.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean is 18

Castiel is 14

Sam is 14

Castiel woke up with a yawn stretching his wings. Dean was still sleeping so he didn't feel the need to actually get up from where he was at the foot of the bed.

"Morning Cas," Dean mumbles a little while later sitting up in the bed. He looked at the clock and sighed. "I have graduation today," he says cheerfully. "I wish you could come but no pets allowed policy. Total bullshit."

The rest of the morning was a blur and Cas found himself pacing the entry way waiting for Dean to get back. Muriel slept on the bench next to him. Over the years they had come to take comfort from each other's company without actually acknowledging one another. When the door opened, Castiel was immediately at full attention waiting for Dean but he didn't come in.

Sam instead rested a hand in his hair and frowned. "He'll be home later Cas, he went to a party."

Muriel was happily at Mary's side as he sat cross legged on the floor waiting for his demon to come home.

John sighed and looked up at Sam. "Will you go put him in Dean's room?"

"Sure Dad." Sam went to the door way and clapped his hands. "Come on Cas," he calls to the angel who ignored him. "Castiel," Sam says trying to be happy as possible. Finally giving up he walked over to him and grabbed ahold of his black leather collar and forced him into Dean's room.

Castiel curled up on Dean's bed and screeched.

Mary came in a while later and tried to comfort him but he didn't want to hear it, he wanted Dean. "Shh Castiel it'll be alright," she soothes reaching over to pet his hair. The angel allowed it but still cried for his master.

The door to the house opened and Castiel jumped up running for the door and screeching even louder.

Mary sighed and got up off of the bed. "That's just John going out to feed everyone, sorry Cas." With that she left the room.

When Dean finally got home all three members of his family glared at him. "What?"

"He hasn't shut up since we got home," Sam sat getting up. "I'm going to bed now that I actually can."

The demon sighed. "Goodnight," he mumbles to his parents. The moment he opened his door he was jumped on by the angel. "Hello to you to Cas," Dean laughs as he held him up and carried him back up to the bed. "I heard you were a naughty boy while I was gone." He sat at the edge of the bed with Castiel resting in his lap.

The angel looked up at him and frowned.

"I don't know how I'm going to break you of that." Dean got up going to his computer and googled; separation anxiety in angels. "Well here's a theory," he tells Cas who was kneeling at his side watching the computer screen. "Leave the house and stand outside the door. When the angel stops crying, come back into the house and praise him/her. Eventually the angel will associate being quiet with you coming home." Dean shook his head and clicked on a different link. "At a young age frequently leave him/her alone so he doesn't become too dependent on you." Dean laughed at that. "Should have thought of that sooner. Listen to this, bark collars effectively keep your angel quiet when you want them to be." Reaching down he ruffled the angel's hair. "I don't think I could ever put a bark collar on you. I didn't even like spanking you when you were naughty. Speaking of being naughty, I suppose you're hungry and have to pee by now."

Castiel got up and followed Dean as he went to the back porch and attached a chain to his collar to let him outside. When he came back in, Dean fed him and then they went to bed with the angel curled up at the demons feet.

…

"Just a warning Cas might be a little wary of you when we first get there. He's really shy. If he growls at you just ignore him. He won't actually bite or anything." Dean stopped by the front door and bit his lip. All that went through his mind was begging Castiel to behave.

Robin shook her head and laughed. "I'm sure everything will be fine Dean."

A whine on the other side of the door showed that Castiel knew he was home and would start going crazy if he didn't go inside.

"Cas down," he says stopping the angel from jumping up on him as he opened the door.

"Oh my god, he's so cute!"

Castiel's eyes flashed to Robin before he squealed and hid behind Dean, clutching his jacket and hiding his face in his shoulder.

"Cas this is Robin," Dean says reaching behind himself and touching his side. "She isn't going to hurt you. Wanna go to my room," he asks his girlfriend.

"Sure, can Cas come? I want to make friends with him."

Dean ruffled Castiel's hair and nodded. "You want to lead the way Cas?"

Castiel looked up at him with frightened blue eyes and nodded turning to start towards Dean's room.

"Don't worry he'll warm up to you," Dean whispers following after the angel.

"I hope so."

Castiel laid on Dean's pillow and crammed himself into the corner.

"Dork," Dean mutters sitting on the bed between Castiel and Robin.

"How come he's so shy," Robin asks reaching her hand out to him but pulling it away when it only caused the angel to try and get farther away from her.

Dean shrugged and swung an arm around Robin's shoulder. "It's just an angel thing. They're all really reserved at first with new people but over time get used to people. At least that's what Wikipedia says. It also says they are extremely protective of anyone they consider part of their family."

"Do you find either of those things to be true?" Robin asks cozying into him.

"Well from my experience they take a very long time to warm up to people, they are very clingy, and they are really protective. Cas isn't too bad when it comes to being protective but if you were to like slap me he might lunge at you. Muriel is a lot worse though. She goes full on death mode if someone new goes near my Mom and if someone threatens any of us even Cas she gets violent but Mom comes first to her and we can't fight each other without her getting angry and flapping her wings. Wanna hear something hilarious?"

"Sure," Robin chirps.

"So when my mom first got Muriel, she stayed in their room with them but every time my Dad tried to lie in the bed she would lunge at him or if they kissed good bye she would attack him. It got so bad that she had to be locked in their room a lot and was eventually moved to the spare bedroom."

Robin threw her head back and laughed. "That's hilarious."

"It is." Dean suddenly grew very serious and the hand that was around his shoulder moved up and tangled in her hair. "Want to test out if Cas will get mad if I get a little to sexual?"

"You just change our conversation to your parents to sex. Don't you see anything wrong with that and what if it pisses him off," Robin slowly started to move closer to him.

"Then we'll have to kick him out."

"That would be cruel."

In one quick move Dean was straddling Robin's waist and had her arms pinned to the side of her head. "It would be cruel not letting me kiss you."

"Dean," Robin starts but was cut off by Dean's lips locking with hers. "I feel awkward doing this with your angel in here. He's watching us."

The boy demon looked up at his angel and sure enough those big blue eyes were watching them intently. "Cas you're such a creep." He picked up a small pillow next to him and threw it at him. The angel whined but stopped watching them. "There happy?"

"You're so mean to him."

"I could be worse. I could be so harsh that he never trusted another demon."

"He shouldn't trust you, you're vile."

"I suppose I am." They both moaned as he moved his hips forward and rubbed up against her.

Castiel flapped his wings up fiercely.

"Cas knock it off," Dean growls out.

"I take it he's a little upset."

"Yeah," Dean got up off of her and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you hungry, I'm hungry? Let's go get some ice cream."

"Okay~."

Castiel watched them leave beating his wings a little agitatingly.


	9. Chapter9

Castiel hid under the bed when the strange man came inside. Sam and Dean greeted the man with a hug but Dean didn't seem too happy about it. Plus he looked scary so Castiel thought this was a better course of action.

Dean reluctantly hugged his grandfather. He had never liked the man, always treating him like he was worth shit though he absolutely adored Sam. After a quick look around he realized Castiel had disappeared.

"Hello Muriel," Samuel says kneeling down and reaching his hand out to her. Instantly Muriel growled, getting up, and walking away. Dean had to suppress a laugh. "Where's that other one, he's cute?" He looked over at Dean.

"Umm somewhere, new people make him nervous."

"I'm not new, I'm your grandfather."

"Close enough," Dean replies rolling his eyes.

"Dean," Sam glared at him.

They're parents wouldn't be home from work for a while.

"Will you go find him, I want to see him?"

"Why, you've never been interested in him before?" Dean crossed his arms.

"Sorry Grandpa, Dean is having a bad day."

"I was having a fine day before he came." He had never gotten this far into hating on him before usually John or Mary would stop him.

"Dean I don't understand where your dislike for me stemmed from." Samuel shook his head acting like a god.

"Probably from your constant favoring of Sam and blaming everything on me. Dean I highly doubt Sam would be dumb enough to break the vase. He did by the way, break the vase." Dean sounded like he had been waiting to use that against him. Without giving Samuel a chance to respond he turned around heading to the back rooms. "Castiel, where are you? Cas." Dean turned into his room and got down to look under the bed. "I thought you'd be under there. Come on, it's okay. It's just the asshole."

Castiel let out a whine but crawled out and into Dean's lap.

"You are such a whiner." He picked up Castiel glad that he was light and it was still possible to pick him up without looking like an idiot. He walked back out the dining room.

"Well isn't he just gorgeous," Samuel says stepping forward as Dean set him down on the floor.

Castel whined rolling over onto his side and trying to be submissive so the scary man didn't hurt him.

"It's alright," Samuel crouched down and gently pet his chest. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You may not physically but mentally who knows what damage you'll do."

Samuel glared up at Dean. "Grow up Dean, you're eighteen now."

"I'm surprised you knew that."

Castiel flapped his wings and got up, starting away from Samuel not liking the way Dean and him talked, it made him feel unsafe.

"Hey where you going," Samuel grabbed his collar to keep him there.

"Let him go," Dean growls.

Castiel stared at the hand on his collar and started shaking looking up at Dean to save him.

"Dean calm down, I'm not going to hurt him." He pulled Castiel back over to him and made him sit.

"You are scaring him, let him go." Dean took a step forward and Castiel rested his head against his knee.

"Dean he is fine." Samuel looked him over for a few seconds before letting go of his collar and standing up. "He really is a nice looking angel Dean."

"I'm well aware of that," he picked up Cas and held him close. "Call me when Mom and Dad get home." With that he walked back into his room and set Castiel onto the bed. "Are you okay Cas? He had no right to touch you, I fucking hate him, thinking he's better than everyone else." He laid down next to Cas smiling when he rested his head against his chest. "I don't need him to tell me how nice you look, you are perfect."

"Dean," Sam asks knocking on the door.

"What do you want Sammy?"

"Are you okay?" Sam opened the door and stepped in.

"I'm fine Sam just go talk with the asshole, I'm sure you two have lots to catch up on." Dean ran his fingers through his angels thick black hair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Alright."

…

The door opened so Dean figured he should probably go out. Their grandfather was staying with them for a week that way he could go to Dean's graduation party and catch up with the family so he might as well get used to talking to the man.

"Where's Dean," John asks looking around.

"I'm here." Dean looked behind him, pouting when Castiel wasn't behind him.

"We're going out for supper, will you go change into something nice?"

"Do I have to go?" Dean threw his head back and groaned.

"Yes we are celebrating you."

"But…"

"Dean go change."

"I don't want to."

"Listen to your mother," Samuel orders.

Dean glared at him. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Dean!"

"I don't have to listen to him, I don't have to listen to you. If you hadn't noticed, I'm eighteen hence the graduating shit."

"What is going on in here?" John entered the house glaring at no one in particular. "I can hear screaming from outside."

"You're son is talking back to his mother." Samuel responds.

"Will you mind your own business?!" Dean full on death glared him. "I'll go change!"

…

Dean entered the house, picked up Castiel from where he sat on the floor whining. "I'm going to bed." He got dressed for bed and cuddled up next to Castiel. "I felt like I was in a spotlight, center stage, with none of the answers."

Castiel rubbed his head under his chin in response trying to be comforting.

"I feel like you're the only one that actually understands. I don't know what I'd do without you Cas." He gave him a light eskimo kiss. "Good night my perfect angel." With that they fell asleep together.

**I would like to say that this story has gone nowhere with the plot I had originally planned and I would input as to if I should end this here and retry this in a different story so I don't ruin this one or continue. Getting an actual plot going has proved to be really hard.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Characters are the same ages as for last chapter. For the sake of needing a character Tanya is not an infant in this chapter she is three and a half.**

Dean smiled as his other grandfather, Henry, went on and on about the wonders of being eighteen. He smiled and nodded but it all reality was getting very bored. His eyes wandered to where Castiel was chained to one of the poles holding up the building. It was basically a large, flat cement bed with three fourths of it only having a roof and poles to hold it up so it was exposed to the outside world with a small closed in kitchen and bathroom on the last one fourth.

He had gotten up bright and early, dressed in nicer jeans and t-shirt, slipped on his jacket, put some boxers, jeans, and the trench coat on Cas so he didn't get cold, put on his leash, and left in the impala with Cas in the backseat. At first he had kept the angel near him but after a half hour Cas had gotten restless so he tied a long line to a pole and gave him water.

Now the angel was walking, sometimes on two, sometimes on all four, in one direction until his chain was too far wrapped to go any farther and then he went in the other direction, repeating the process.

"What do you think Dean," Henry asks.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Henry. "What?"

"You weren't listening?"

"I'm sorry," Dean looked down at his feet.

"It's fine, he's very captivating. I'll let you be then Dean." He patted his shoulder and left.

"You getting bored," Dean asks approaching Cas, smiling when they angel started towards him but was held back by the chain being wrapped up. Dean laughed getting closer so the angel could duck his head so Dean could pet his hair.

"Dean!"

Dean froze as Robin jumped onto his back.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," he turned his head so he could kiss her.

Castiel instantly started growling, glaring at them before unwrapping his chain from the post, by walking around it, then laid down next to it. He froze as he felt small hands touching his wings. He froze staring wide eyed at a little girl who was intent on his wings. Instantly, he got up and started backing away terrified when the boy kept coming forward. When he hit the end of his chain he freaked out trying desperately to get away.

"Tanya!" A woman ran over and picked her up. "Sorry little angel, she's used to our angel, he's not shy like you."

"You have an angel Nora?" Dean asks. He went to Castiel and ran a hand down his spine to soothe him.

"Yes. Ephraim. Tanya absolutely adores him."

Dean nodded. "That's awesome. Sorry Cas is really shy."

"It's alright I'll make sure she stays away from him."

"If she wants to pet him she can, he'll be okay with me here." Dean reassured the angel when he glared up at him.

"Do you want to pet the angel Tanya?" The girl nodded crazily. "Be gentle sweetie."

Castiel leaned against Dean as the little girl ran her hand through his wings, eventually relaxing enough to rest his head on Dean's thigh.

"You are so good with him Dean." Nora smiled at him.

"Thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"You're welcome." They both watched Tanya pet Cas for a few minutes before Nora took her away.

Robin took her spot and gently ran her hands through his soft feathers. "This is the closest he's ever let me to him."

Castiel glared at her allowing it for a few seconds before getting up and laying a few feet from them.

"That didn't last long." Robin pouted staring longingly at him. She didn't understand what she did to make the angel hate her.

"Don't worry about it," Dean got up brushing off his jeans and offering her his hand. She took it and they left Cas to mingle.

…

"I'm so bored," Sam fell down into the grass next to Castiel. "Mom says I have to stay until we leave tonight. You okay Cas?" The boy laid down next to the angel laying his head on his side. "It's Dean and Robin isn't it?" Castiel whined looking back at him. "Don't worry they won't last much longer, Robin is going off to college and Dean can't keep it in his pants long enough to keep a long distance relationship."

Castiel flapped his wings a little at that but Sam swatted at them.

"Stop that you're getting wind in my face." Sam tried to hold them down but the angel rolled over onto his back and rolled. Sam laughed trying to attack him but his wings and limbs got in the way. Castiel let out a playful growl and pulled at his sleeve.

"Sammy!" Dean barks. "What are you doing to my angel?"

"I'm playing with him," Sam laughed as Castiel jerked his head while still biting his sleeve. "You're going to break me wrist."

"Cas what the hell are you doing?" Dean pouted when Castiel completely ignored him in favor of playing with Sam.

"Dean they're playing, it's cute," Robin says, comforting him.

"Yeah I know." Dean frowned despite his words.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The demon turned and left.

…

Dean laid in his bed that night with Castiel curled up next to him. He ran his fingers through the angel's thick black hair. "I'm so scared Cas. I don't want to go to college. I don't want you to become Sam's."

Castiel perked up meeting the demon's green eyes. Leaning forward he rubbed his head against Dean's chin trying to comfort him.

"You're not going to stop loving me for Sam are you?"

Castiel cocked his head and again met his eyes.

"I don't understand why you never speak. You've probably spoke three words since I first got you. You know you can speak in here."

The angel ruffled his wings a little before re-resting his head against the demon's chest.

"Alright fine be that way. You're a little angel shit. Goodnight Castiel." He kissed the top of his head and went to sleep.

Long into the night hours after Dean had gone to sleep, Castiel smiled and whispered, "Goodnight Dean."


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel rested his head on Dean's bed and whined.

"Sorry Cas I have to get all of these filled out."

There were tons of pamphlets and application forms spread out on the bed, Dean was in the middle of it all with a pen trying to get them all filled out.

Castiel sighed and went to a pile of clothes in the floor and laid on it.

"Just give me a little while longer."

Castiel waited for a half hour before he realized something very important. He really had to pee. He got up from the pile of clothes and ran to the bed whining.

"Cas not right now I'm busy."

Castiel let out another whine this time louder and made a gesture to the door.

"Cas I said no, I'm busy!" Dean glared up at him before he realized what Castiel wanted. "Shit alright outside," Dean jumped over everything on the bed and got Castiel outside. "Dammit I need to get finished."

"If you had done it earlier like I told you then this wouldn't be a problem." Mary smiled at him. "I still have to let Muriel out so I can let him in, go finish your applications."

"Thank you Mom," he jumped up and kissed her cheek before running off to do his applications.

Castiel watched from the bed as Dean packed up his things into boxes, not all of it, mainly clothes and other necessities. His head tilted to the side as he slowly got up stretching his wings. Five minutes later Dean and John were taken boxes outside to the truck.

"Cas no," Dean scolds when he made a move to follow him outside. "Stay in here."

Castiel jumped onto the chair next to the windowsill and tried to see Dean but he was out of view. He whined quietly for a bit before jumping off of the chair and walking back to the room. As he stood in the doorway looking around the room, he didn't understand what was going on.

"Cas," he hears Dean call.

Quickly he made his way back to the dining room where Dean was.

"Come here Cas." Dean sat on the floor and pulled him into his lap. "I really wanted to bring you with today but with all of the moving and running around Dad says you'd get in the way, and they don't want to listen to you cry on the way back. I'm leaving Cas and I won't be back until two weeks from now."

Castiel's wings drooped and his eyes teared up as he comprehended what Dean was saying.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave you, I really wish that I could take you with but angel's aren't allowed. Mom says she might take you up to visit me next weekend but she's not sure." The demon hugged him tightly and buried his face in his hair. "You have to keep good behavior alright? No crying and screeching or Dad will probably put you in the shed. Sammy's going to take care of you for me so be good for him."

When Dean made a move to get up a few minutes later, Castiel jumped up and wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face into his neck.

"Castiel please don't make this harder." Dean felt himself starting to cry. "Cas please."

"Please don't go," Castiel whispers, it was barely audible.

Dean paused and stared down at his angel. "I'm sorry Cas, I really am. I have to go. This is important. I will see you next weekend though okay?"

Castiel heard the door open and looked up seeing John in the door way. "Dean we have to go."

"Castiel please let me go."

The angel gripped tightly to his shirt and wouldn't let go.

John stepped forward and grabbed onto the angel's wings, pulling him back even as he screamed and squealed trying to get back Dean. "Calm down angel." He got a good hold of him and Dean was able to get up. "Go Dean, I'll calm him down and then I'll be out."

Castiel pulled tight against his collar, chocking himself as Dean glanced back at him with sad eyes before leaving.

"Shh calm down, Castiel you're going to suffocate." He pulled him back and grabbed his wings again so he had him from two spots. "Come on." He picked him up through the squirming, carrying him back to the living room and setting him on a blanket. "You need to calm down. This is hard on all of us not just you." He ruffled his hair and left the whining angel.

Castiel waited until John was out the door before running to the entry way and looking out the window. Throwing back his head he let out a loud screech, clawing at the window.

A loud growl came from behind him and he jumped looking back at Muriel. His wings tucked down under him and he jumped down from the bench. Muriel stepped up to him easily getting him to show submission to her. With a huff, the female angel nipped at the back of his neck. The younger male angel understood what she was saying, be quiet.

Castiel waited until Muriel out of sight before he got up and went into the living room. Silent tears fell down his face as he laid on the bed and let sleep overtake him.

…

Castiel awoke to a hand petting the back of his neck. He looked up at Mary without lifting his head.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" She smiled lightly.

The angel looked away staring blankly at the wall. He needed Dean like he needed water.

"You hungry?" When she didn't get a response, she stood and went to feed Muriel. "Castiel come eat." Mary waited by the bowl and when he didn't come, she looked worried. "John!"

"What's wrong," John followed her gaze to where Castiel was laying on the floor. He sighed deeply. "He'll be fine just let him be for the night, he'll eat when he's hungry."

…

Sam didn't like seeing the usually happy angel all sad. He was never very energetic but he was also never so lethargic. He had spent the last two days laying on the bed and staring at the wall. He had gotten up three times to use the bathroom but he just went right back to the blanket, always keeping a wide berth from Dean's room. They always figured the angel would be crazy and not shut up not this.

John had said if he didn't eat by tonight he was going to tube him.

That night Mary practically begged him to come and eat, she warned him what would happen but he just stared at the wall.

"You give up yet," John asks from where he sat bored, in a chair.

"Please Castiel just eat something." She had food on her hand and shoved it to his face. "Fine, I'm done, John do what you want." She put the food into the bowl and smacked it into the ground.

"Thank you," John walked over to Castiel and picked him up without resistance. "I could have told you he wouldn't eat." John made his way out to the angel house and set him onto the metal table. He grabbed an already sterilized tube and a mixture he made up to feed him with. "Open," the demon pinched his mouth open and slid the tube in. Castiel gagged on it but John either didn't notice or didn't care. "Your throat is going to hurt a little after this. You should have just eaten." With practiced ease he got the food into his stomach. Castiel gagged again when he slid the tube out of his throat.

The angel shook his head trying to get the feeling out of his mouth.

"Alright," he picked him up again but instead of taking him inside, he set him down in the spare run they had that was set up like the other angel's pens. "You get to spend a few days out here."

Castiel watched him leave, whining lightly. After a while he laid on the pet bed in the corner.

…

Dean talked with his mother over the phone for a long time before the topic of Cas came up which Mary quickly shied away from.

"He's not doing well?" He sat on his bed and rubbed his forehead.

"No, your Dad had to feed him with a tube today."

"Are you going to be able to bring him up this weekend?"

"Yes I believe I will."

"Good. I have to go. See you then Mom."

"Bye Dean. I love you."

"Bye Mom. I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel woke up right away when the door to the shed opened. John started feeding all of the angels. He paid no extra attention the Castiel as he put food in the run he was in. The angel stared at the food and didn't want to eat. Then again he didn't want a tube in his throat again.

"Hey Cas," Sam entered his cage. "I have to leave for school in a few minutes but I wanted to come and say hi. Hi." He sat next to him on the pet bed and rubbed his wings and back. "You feeling any better today? Three days and Mom is taking you up to see Dean."

"Alright Sam get to school." John ruffled his hair as he walked past him. "You going to eat?" He stared at him for a long moment. "Alright, I'll get the mix ready."

Castiel got up and went to the bowl feeling weird not having to wait for Muriel to eat. He ate piece by piece with John's eyes on him.

When he was done, John took the bowl patting his head. "Good boy."

The angel jumped when the door in the back of the cage was lifted. Slowly he peered out and looked around. He saw Adam to his left over the wood boards and jumped up, letting out a soft whine.

Adam smiled at him and flapped his wings. He walked to the end of the run and sat in the sun. Michael came out not much later and followed suit.

Castiel pouted at the lack of attention.

…

Michael lifted his head from Adam's back, glaring at John as he approached them. They were now sleeping on their pet bed inside. "Hello Michael." He kneeled next to them but didn't pet his head like he would the other angels. Michael was not very affectionate. "I need to borrow Adam for a little while."

Adam had woken up and stared up at John with tired eyes.

"Come on," he gave a gentle tug to his collar before leading out of his run to the one Castiel was in. "Do me a favor and spend some time with Castiel, he's been feeling down since Dean left." He let go of his collar and left the run but still watched to make sure a fight didn't break out.

Castiel looked up and flapped his wings happily at seeing Adam. He approached him keeping low to the ground.

Adam smiled when the younger angel rubbed his head up under his chin. "You okay?" Adam whispers quiet enough that John wouldn't hear him. "I heard you crying last night."

"I told you, he'd get bored with you," Michael says over from his run.

"Quiet Michael," Adam growls licking at Castiel's face. "Ignore him Castiel."

"I don't like being out here Adam, I don't know how you do it." Castiel looked up to see if John was gone and he was. "It's so dark at night and it's not very comfortable."

"A little bed isn't nearly as comfortable as a human bed, huh?" Adam ran his tongue over his hair smiling when the little angel looked up at him confused. "When's the last time you had contact with other angels?"

"Muriel pins me down a lot."

"Aside from Muriel? Something that was nice contact."

Castiel thought back trying to remember friendly contact. As far as he knew, he hadn't had any. Well there was something. What was it? A body curling up around him and cleaning his wings, it was in his memory but he couldn't quite remember. Sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, he remembers it. A name, there was a name, what was it? Gabriel.

The little angel completely pulled away from Adam as everything came back to him. How had he forgotten? Gabriel it was the missing part, something he always seemed to forget.

"Castiel? What's wrong?"

Castiel looked up at him, his blue eyes blinking back tears. "I have to get to Dean." He whimpered turning to the door and trying to climb under the bars when that didn't work he started trying to get under the chain-linked fence. Since the run he was in was on the end it led into the area that had the table, bath, and crates, but there still boards not to mention wires poking out.

"Castiel stop you're going to hurt yourself." Adam reached out to stop him.

"I have to find Dean, I need to get out of here." Castiel flinched away from the hand that was now on his side. The wire started to give away from the bar under his pushing at it.

"Castiel stop it, John's going to be angry."

Castiel got his head under the wire. When he kept trying to crawl through, that was when he felt the ripping feeling down his neck and his wings. The wood wasn't helping any but he managed to get under it, thankful for once for his small frame. He went to continue to crawl when there was a huge pull on his wing. Cas screeched loudly and started yanking only causing more damage as blood started dripping from his black wing.

"Castiel!" Adam tried to follow him out but he couldn't get under there, seeming as he wasn't nearly as small as him. "Are you alright?!"

Castiel quivered a few times. His vision started going fuzzy. "Dean!"

"Castiel don't move just stay there."

"Dean," Castiel whispers before losing consciousness.

…

Dean had just gotten back to his dorm when his phone rang. "Hey Dad what's up?"

"Hello Dean. I thought you'd want to know."

"Know what?"

"Castiel got injured."

"What, is he okay? What happened?" Dean's heart starting beating incredibly fast.

"I had him out in the runs and I'm not sure why but he attempted to get out. Well he did but the wire cut up his neck, wings, and back. He had to get a few stitches on his head and his right wing is torn up badly. He's on sedatives for the time being but he should be okay in a few weeks. It also means he's not going to be able to travel this weekend."

"Is he awake?"

"Yes."

"Can I talk with him?"

John sighed through the phone. "Sure one second."

"Cas?" Dean whispers after a few seconds.

The responding whimper made him smile.

"You're naughty you know that? You got to behave. Eat your lunch and don't try to escape. I want to be able to see you soon and I can't do that if you're dead."

Another whimper.

"Alright?"

Whimpers.


	13. Chapter 13

John walked into the shed and heard Adam's screeching. "Calm down Adam you can wait five more minutes before going back by your brother." He walked down the hallway to get the food. That was when he saw it. "Castiel!" There was blood everywhere. "Fuck." He looked into the cage, Adam's arm had a few scratches on it, he guessed from trying to reach Castiel. "Okay, Adam come," he took him out of the run and quickly got him into his regular one. Then ran to the cupboard and grabbed a towel.

Quickly he picked up the angel and wrapped him up in the towel.

"You're going to be okay Castiel, it'll be alright. Mary," he screams once he was in the house. "Mary get the truck keys, now!"

"What's wrong? Oh my god!" She scurried off to get the keys.

"What's wrong with him," Sam asks his face paled.

"Sam go out to the truck."

…

The vet had taken a great deal of time trying to sow Castiel's wing up. She had to cut a lot of feathers in order to get to see the cut properly. It didn't help that they were blood feathers so it caused more bleeding. Fortunately his feather's clotted well after she glued the ends of them. Then the fact that the skin on the wings was thick and the roots of the feathers were still in there but if she pulled them out the bleeding would become worse and that was the last thing the poor angel needed. He had come in screeching and crying. They had wrapped him in a blanket and obviously looked scared. She saw blood on the blanket but she did not expect this when she undid it. After sedating him she quickly got to fixing him up. However this had happened, she hadn't gotten the story to afraid for the angel to worry about the how, she was going to make it her job to make sure it didn't happen again.

After working hard on the wings, she parted his hair and stitched up the cut on his head.

"You poor thing," she whispers to the unconscious angel as she picked him up. "Gonna get you all healthy again."

…

Lowry went out to the lobby and was glad that they were still there.

John looked up and when he saw her quickly got to his feet. "Is he okay?"

"I believe so."

"Can I see him," Sam asks standing up.

"When he wakes up," Olivia only spared him a quick glance before turning back to John. "Do you want to explain to me what happened?"

"I don't know exactly. He's usually inside but I had him out in my runs and he tried to climb under the wire and get out. This is how I found him when I got back from work."

Lowry nodded. "I think you should get your set up checked. If the other angels saw him do it, they might attempt it as well. You can take him home tomorrow but I want to keep him under observation tonight. If he starts to scratch or bite at the stitches then you'll have to take some measures but other than that all you'll have to do is bring him back in two weeks for a checkup and I'll see how fast he's healing and when they can come out. I had to cut a lot of feathers. There are six stitches in his wing and three on his head. He should be up in about an hour, you can see him than. I can give you a week's worth of pain meds and then just some over the counter pain medications should be enough."

"Alright. Thank you."

…

"Hello Castiel," Sam whispers petting his cheek because he imagined everything else was sore. The angel had just woken up five minutes ago and started crying. "It's alright Cas."

"Oh Cas," Mary coos rubbing his arm.

John stood behind them shaking his head at them. "You shouldn't be comforting him. He should know better than trying to get out."

"Quiet John," Mary scolds.

…

Muriel angrily paced her room. The damn brat injures himself and she gets locked in her room so he can get attention. He had no business being near her demon.

…

Mary ran her finger up and down Castiel's arms as she had before. It seemed to be one of the few places that he wasn't injured. She was sitting on the couch with his head resting in her lap. Mary hoped he would fall asleep soon but when John called Dean, Castiel must have heard his voice because he perked up and his eyes were on the eldest demon.

John held the phone up to Castiel's face and the angel lighted up like a firefly even though he was whining.

The female demon smiled down at him. He was such a precious little thing.

…

Dean didn't know what to expect as he drove back to the house. He could only imagine how bad Castiel looked. Even as he pulled into the driveway, he didn't know what to think. It had been a week and a half since the accident.

The walk to the front porch was even harder. What if Castiel didn't want anything to do with him? What if he hated him now? When he opened the door and Castiel, stitches and all, jumped on him, he knew everything would be okay and somehow they would make it through this and everything would be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope it's not against the rules but I just took it off of being complete and decided to just continue. I couldn't think of a cool title for the second one either than Glue Two.**

**This chapter will contain attempted non-con and maybe some non-con, not with Dean though. If you are against this then don't read it, simple as that. You have been warned. By the end of this book though there will be DeanxCastiel though.**

Castiel was content lying on the couch with his upper body lying on Dean's lap. He could spend the rest of his life like this, his owner's hand running through his hair.

"We have to leave in an hour," Mary whispers, standing next to the couch. "He's not going to like it."

"No he's not. It sucks; I just want to stay with him."

Castiel looked up at Dean and whined.

"Shh Cas, it's okay." The demon sighed. "When do these stitched come out?"

"A couple weeks from now, I would guess." Mary sighed a little. "I don't know what he was thinking putting him out there."

"It's not Dad's fault, he couldn't have known that Cas would do that."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Mary sat with them watching TV for the next hour. Then the end of the hour hit. "Alright Cas, come here," Mary coos picking him up under his armpits and setting him on her hip.

"Bye Castiel," Dean whispers hugging his angel tightly. "I'm sorry Angel, I have to go."

Castiel let out a cry struggling in Mary's arm. He had only gotten one weekend with him!

"Shh baby," the female demon whispers bouncing him slightly to calm him. She followed Dean outside but stood on the porch. "You're okay, shh."

Dean waved good bye and left.

Castiel screeched and pushed away from Mary.

"Castiel, no!"

The angel didn't listen and took off after Dean's car well in the direction that Dean's car had went. He heard Mary calling after him but he didn't care. He ran and ran as far as he could. He realized he didn't know where he was or where he was going right after running for a half hour and being exhausted. There were less houses now none of which he recognized.

He had to find Dean. He just had to. So he kept walking.

His stitched wing was starting to become sore.

A loud growl sounded from somewhere and he cowered down looking around. A large angel was charging at him from a yard. The angel was a male with sandy blonde hair. He barely had time to register that the angel was charging him before it was attacking him.

"Balthazar!"

The other angel had only gotten a bite to his shoulder before it took off back towards its house wings tucked. Castiel watched the angel retreat in fear, looking for whoever had yelled. There stood a man with sandy hair. He stared at Castiel, like he didn't believe his eyes.

"Hey little one," the man knelt down and held out his hand to him. "It's alright come here."

Castiel started to shake violently. This man had a scary voice even when he was trying to be gentle. Slowly the little angel started to crawl towards the man, keeping a special eye on the other angel who was sitting on the porch, glaring at him.

"Where did you come from?" He reached out petting his hair when he was close enough but stopping when he felt the stitches. "Look at you, you're all torn up. Wanna come inside?" Castiel moved around his stitches and gently got up to pick him up.

The angel whimpered but allowed him to pick him up, not wanting to be alone anymore.

"There we go." The demon started to the porch.

The other angel rose his wings a little and growled.

"Balthazar you stop that!"

Balthazar instantly became submissive again.

"Get inside you shithead," the demon kicked Balthazar's side and he ran into the house that the demon held open.

Castiel flinched upon the impact of his foot into the angel's side. He shouldn't have come with the demon. He started to struggle but was held tightly.

"Shh, calm down." The demon set him on the floor, shaking his head when he ran for the door and whined. "What are you doing?" The demon turned looking at something on the counter. When he turned back the angel was trying to find a place to hide. "You sure are skittish." The demon shook his head. "Want something to eat?" He grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and another from the ground. The one from the ground he filled with some food he had on the cupboard. "Here Balthazar," he slid the bowl to where the angel laid.

The angel quickly started to eat watching his owner and the smaller angel closely.

"Here little one," the demon set the bowl down close to himself.

Castiel glanced from the demon and back to the bowl repeatedly before inching closer. He had eaten this morning but after running for so long, he was hungry.

"Where did all of these come from," the demon asks. When Castiel started eating, he reached out and carefully ran a hand through his wing. He kneeled down and turned the collar around his neck. "Castiel?" The angel perked up confused at the demon saying his name, did he know him. "Let's see who you belong to." His eyes scanned his tag quickly. "Dean Winchester huh?"

Castiel looked up flapping his wings happily. Did he know Dean?

"Hmm. You be nice and keep him out of trouble," he orders Balthazar before leaving pushing Castiel back when he tried to go outside.

Castiel growled at Balthazar when he got up and crawled over to him.

"You know your growl isn't scary right," Balthazar chuckled. "I hope Lucifer decides to keep you."

"I have a home!" Castiel rose his wings, backing away from him.

"You really think that matters. You should have stayed at your home."

"Dean will find me if you try to keep me."

Balthazar pushed the little angel onto its side, not caring if Castiel decided to bite him. He put a hand on his shoulder holding him down. "Yeah well until then you are mine."

"Get off," Castiel growls, trying to get away from the larger angel.

"You're kind of cute you know." Balthazar leaned down sniffing at his neck.

"I said get off!" Castiel sunk his teeth into the other angel's arms. Balthazar pulled back in surprise giving Castiel enough time to get away and dart under a table. He had to push chairs out of his way to get under there but it gave himself more protection.

"You little shit, I'll rip you to fucking shreds." The large angel went after him knocking over chairs to try and get at him.

Castiel stayed under there as long as possible keeping his distance from the other angel before he had to leave and ran in a random direction. It was the wrong decision he ended up running into a cabinet. Balthazar was close and he had only one choice. He went up. He climbed and flapped his wings to help him, causing painful strain on his stitches, but his flight feathers had never been cut after his last molt so they still helped. The top of the cabinet was at least three feet taller than Balthazar when he stood on two. Once he was up there, he got as far back as he could and curled up in a ball.

Balthazar shot threats and pushed at the cabinet but never attempted to get on two legs and get him.

The young angel looked over at his wing, flinching when he saw a couple of the stitches got ripped.

Castiel was laying up there for ten minutes before Balthazar gave up and went off somewhere else. He stayed where he was though. When the door opened, he perked up but instantly tried to make himself small. He had a feeling climbing on top of the cabinet was frowned upon.

"What the fuck," Lucifer, he assumed, screamed. "Balthazar what the fuck did you do!?" He stepped into the dining room and looked around stopping when he saw Castiel up on the cabinet. "What the hell are you doing up there? Balthazar!"

Balthazar whined and came from the other room.

"What the hell did you do?"

Balthazar whined and laid down on his stomach.

"You're in big trouble," Lucifer tells him. "Get outside," he opened the door, kicking the angel when he passed him. "Fucking useless." When he turned back to Castiel he let out a sigh. "Hey baby," his tone changed automatically. "You wanna come down from there." He grabbed a chair going over to the cabinet. He stood up on the chair, grabbing Castiel by his upper arm so he could grab him under his armpits. "You're poor wing."

Castiel tried to scramble away but gave up quickly allowing Lucifer to take him over to the couch.

Lucifer sighed as he looked over the wing. "You're going to need those re-stitched." He scratched behind Castiel's ear smiling when the angel leaned into his hand. "You think your owner would sell you to me?"

The angel tried to work through his words but was having a hard time with it.

Balthazar chirped outside and there was an audible sound of a car pulling into the driveway. "Looks like Crowley is here." Lucifer patted his shoulder and got up, picking up the chair's quickly. "Balthazar," he calls opening the door. "You had better not get hit by a car."

The angel came running into the house still chirping and going off to somewhere in the house.

"Dumbass," Lucifer mutters, watching Balthazar go before turning back to the door. "Hello Crowley."

"Hello Lucifer." Crowley stepped into the house. He looked around pausing when he saw Castiel on the couch. "Who is this?"

"Castiel," Lucifer replies looking over at the angel as well, smiling when he ducked his head under the eyes of the demons. "I found him outside earlier; I thought Balthazar was going to kill him."

"He's nice looking. Are those stitches?"

"Yeah not sure why? I suppose I should try and find his home tomorrow. It's a shame because I want to keep him."

"Well, you could always take off the collar and hope his owner's don't show up."

"Go look at that collar. It had to be expensive. He's either a pampered pet or an expensive breeder, well future breeder. Those people get crazy when you steal their pets."

"It's not technically stealing. I'll take him, if you don't want to keep him."

"You want to chance that?"

"Why not?" Crowley walked over to Castiel, sighing when the angel ran away from him and hid under a coffee table. He knelt down next to the table, reaching under the table and pulling him out by his neck. Castiel yelped scrambling to get away.

"Careful don't give him a heart attack."

"He's fine." Crowley picked him up setting him on the table. "You sure are cute. I bet he'd get along great with Samandriel and Gabe."

Castiel perked up at the mention of the name. Gabe?

"You can take him but if his owner's ask if I've seen him, I'm sending them right to you." Lucifer patted the angel's head.

"Fine." Crowley laughed. "Now where's Balthazar? I want to see that shit head."

"Balthazar!" Lucifer called waiting. "Balthazar!"

Balthazar came back into the room slowly.

"Hey Balthazar," Crowley says walking over to him and patting his head. "Do you know, he has a bite wound on his arm?"

Lucifer had been helping Castiel off of the table when he heard what Crowley said. He kept ahold of Castiel's collar. "How bad is it?"

"Won't need stitches, so not that bad."

"Stupid fucking angels," Lucifer smacked Castiel's injured wing, letting go of his collar and letting him room when he freaked out.

"Chill, at least he didn't take a chunk out of him."

"Get that angel out of here before I kill him."

"Seriously, you hurt Balthazar more than that on a daily basis."

"Crowley get the fucking angel out of my house."

"Fine," Crowley walked over to Castiel and picked him up. "See you when you're not being a grumpy ass."


	15. Chapter 15

Crowley threw Castiel in the trunk, slamming it shut. Immediately, Castiel started to whimper and try to get out. "You be quiet in there," Crowley's voice was muffled but he understood what he said. The car ride had him thrown everywhere at one point smacking his head and giving him a headache. Then they stopped, yet he was in there for a while longer. The angel all but jumped out of the trunk before he was grabbed. Crowley carried him into his house. "Do not fight with my angels. I'm home," he calls.

Castiel looked around trying to see anything.

Two angels laid on the floor next to each other. One was tiny, smaller than Castiel but must have been about the same age as him. He had short black hair and light bluish gray wings. The other one, Castiel recognized. It was his brother.

…

Dean was halfway back to school when his phone rang. "Mom?"

"Dean, I'm sorry, Castiel ran away."

"He what?!" Dean quickly pulled off to the side of the road.

"I had him out to watch you leave and as soon as you got out of sight, he started struggling and jumped out of my arms. I tried to chase him and get him back but he's so fast, I lost him."

"It was right after I left?" Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you call me then?"

"I thought I could find him."

"Alright just," the demon let out a long sigh. "What direction did he go?"

"He went straight for three blocks that was when I lost him."

"I'm going to try to find him, let me know if he shows up."

"Okay."

…

Gabriel had failed in protecting his brother. The bound up his hands and dragged where they wanted. Castiel was ahead of him looking exhausted. Then he was shoved in a wagon, and taken off to a large building. There was another angel there. He looked like he was about to lie down and die.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel reached forward touching his shoulder. The other angel was curled up in a corner.

The other angel flinched and tried to get away.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, I promise." He spoke in fluent enochian.

The angel looked up at him with big brown eyes. "You're an angel."

"Yeah, I'm an angel. How long have they had you?" Gabriel sat down next to him.

"Three weeks," the angel replies curling into Gabriel subconsciously.

"How much have you eaten?" Gabriel wrapped his arms around the shaking angel trying to keep him warm.

"I haven't, I don't trust what they give me." The angel was shaking so bad, he thought his limbs were going to vibrate off.

"When they give us food, I need you to eat. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't know, I'm," he buried his face into Gabriel's shoulder. "I'm scared."

"I don't want you to die, please just eat." Gabriel held the angel closely to himself stroking his hair. It was three hours later that he felt the angel's breathe start to come heavily and his body became tense. Five seconds later the angel went still. "No, no, no," Gabriel let out a pitiful cry, shaking the other angel. "Please don't die, please, please, please." Tears ran from his eye like a fountain stream.

When the demons came in, he was cradling his body.

"Ah shit."

"Is it dead?"

"Yeah, we knew it was going to."

"It's going to contaminant that other angel."

"You pull the good one off and I'll get rid of the dead one."

The demon grabbed Gabriel by his hair dragging him away from the other angel. "No," Gabriel screams. "I need to stay with him."

The demon dragged him inside and threw him into a singular cage. "You don't try to get out and you don't make a fucking sound. I love watching you fucking angel's getting your cords clipped and waking up to no voice. So just give me a fucking reason." He kicked the cage with his boot and walked off.

…

The voice, he recognized it as the one from the demon who had captured his brother and himself. He let out a soft growl lifting his head from where it rested on his arm. Gabriel was curled up in the corner of the cage, he had barely moved since he was thrown in there a week ago.

"He's been here a week, it's time to integrate him with the other angels, he's taking up space." His voice was so nasally it made him want to tear his ears off. "Well, well, well, look at you." The long faced man knelt before his cage. "He could fetch a pretty penny."

Gabriel tried to hide behind his wings.

"Clip his wings and bathe him, put him in the integration pen and tomorrow let him out with the rest." Alistair stood up again. "It seems him and his brothers were a good thing to go after."

Once he left, a demon opened his cage. "Hey honey," she reached out patting his head, smiling when he leaned into her hand. She pulled out a collar and carefully put it on his neck, tightening way too tight. "Sorry, if I don't then one of the guys will do it and they're all assholes." She clipped a leash onto it. "Come on out and stretch your legs."

"Please, I need to see my brother."

"Shh," she started leading him down the hall and into a room. "This is just to make sure you don't bite the guys." She grabbed a muzzle, fastening it around his head. "You stay here and be good, I'll see you later." She tied the leash to a metal pole running along the wall.

A while later a man came in, he was quiet as he cut off Gabriel's clothes ignoring his complaints. He then scrubbed every inch of his body. It was all horrible but Gabriel let it happen, that was until he pulled out his wing and brought up a knife.

Gabriel screeched yanking his wing out of his grasp.

"Hold still."

The angel threw the demon away from him using his feet and wings. "You will not touch my wings."

In the end two other demons came in and held him down as the man trimmed all of his flight feathers.

From there they threw him into a small pen that was connected to the huge angel pen that housed over thirty angels. Most of them instantly came over and tried to sniff at him through the cage. The majority of them were friendly but a few tried to get him to back down.

Gabriel pulled on the leashes that held him anxious to be let off, he was so wobbly. The demon unhooked the leash from his collar and undid the muzzle leaving him there.

Around five o'clock the angels got really excited and ran to the entrance door. The really nice demon came in with a bucket. She handed out treats to all of the angels somehow remembering who got one and who didn't. Then she poured food into dishes everywhere. When the angels started to fight, she would just go over and break them up, making them submit without actually punishing them physically. She gave Gabriel a bowl of food last.


	16. Chapter 16

The demon opened his cage and stepped in. Gabriel instantly got as far away as possible, glaring at the demon for all he was worth.

"How are you feeling," she set the food bowl on the ground and slid it half way between them. "Will you let me look at you so I can make sure they didn't hurt you at all?" She waited until he had started to eat before she stepped forward. She was an inch away when Gabriel lifted his head and growled at her. Immediately she put her hands up but didn't step back. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Gabriel grabbed the side of the bowl and back up into a corner taking the bowl with him.

"I won't take it from you. I can promise you that." She sat down on the ground and watched him eat. "My name is Amy, what's yours?"

The angel flinched and looked up at her. "Gabriel."

"Gabriel," she smiled as she said the name. "That's cute. Now Gabriel, I'm going to tell you now, that you have to be careful about using your voice? Do you understand?"

Gabriel nodded finishing the last of his food.

Amy got up and approached him. Gabriel let out a soft growl but she ignored it and grabbed his bowl. Without another word she left.

The angel watched her leave and curled up in his spot. It took him a very long time before he felt comfortable enough to sleep especially with a bunch of angels watching him.

…

Morning was another adventure for him.

Amy fed the other angel's first making sure they all got along. Then she came into Gabriel's pen and fed him doing the same thing she did before. This time she didn't try to approach him so Gabriel stayed in the middle of the pen.

When he was done, she clipped a leash onto his collar. "I'm not going to muzzle you but if I need to I will." She started to the door but had to stop when Gabriel didn't move. She didn't turn and look at him, just faced forward. "Gabriel come."

"I'm not a dog."

Amy stayed quiet keeping pressure on Gabriel's neck.

Gabriel sighed and started to follow her getting on two legs.

"You're future owner might now allow you to do that." Amy closed the door after them but didn't lock it. She then approached the door to the main angel pen. "You draw blood and you will be muzzled."

She unlocked the door to the main angel pen; it was all chain-linked. The room was all cement. The pens were set up so the big one covered five sixths of the room leaving room for a walkway next to the door. It wasn't all the way around the room just to cut the angel off from coming into the walkway. There was a divider separating the small cage Gabriel had been in from the other ones. In the back of the pen was a door that could be lifted and led out to an outside pen. The floor had a few blankets spread out on it and a lot of feathers. There was no waste though.

Amy walked into the pen, holding Gabriel tight.

Gabriel flared out his wings when angels started rapidly approaching him. He let out a feral hiss at one that started sniffing him.

Amy was watching him carefully allowing him to defend himself as long as he didn't bite. He even was allowed to nip a little when one angel got a little too rough. After a half hour she took the leash off of him.

Gabriel was doing fine with all of the new angels, even though it was overwhelming. Then one rather confident angel jumped on top of him. Gabriel turned snapping his jaws at him. The other angel returned the aggression, both of them going at each other's throats.

"No," Amy says confidently. She grabbed ahold of both of their collars pulling them apart somehow not getting bit. Amy pushed both of them to the ground. After waiting a few seconds, she let them both up.

Gabriel and the other angel glared at each other. Gabriel huffed mad that he got in trouble when another angel deserved it. It was then he noticed that there were no females in the cage. He assumed they didn't want them mating.

Amy went to the back lifting the door that let them outside. None of the angel's went out until she said "okay." That was when they all ran outside.

Gabriel stared at the outdoors before looking up at Amy confused.

"You can go outside if you want. You didn't think we'd make you sit in here all day did you."

…

It had been a two weeks since Gabriel had been integrated into the main angel pen. A few of the angels absolutely despised him, a couple didn't care, but the rest all accepted him easily. The one angel he had come to know as Gadreel that he had fought with still held a hatred for him that Gabriel returned. He had only gotten into three fights since he came to main pen, all of which were with Gadreel.

Gabriel was lying outside, basking in the sun and hoping he didn't get sunburned. Angel's very rarely did but it could still become a problem. That was when he saw him. Castiel was in a truck being taken away. Gabriel jumped up running as fast as he could to go to him jumping at the cage barrier and screeching.

The other angels started getting spooked not knowing why Gabriel was freaking out.

A few minutes later, he heard his name being called but ignored it trying to get out of the cage. Tears ran from his eyes as he started to sob. He would never see his baby brother again.

Amy called his name again, coming closer. "Gabriel calm down."

Gabriel fell to the ground crying. He curled up in a ball wrapping his wings around him. When he felt a hand touch his shoulder he snapped at it. "Don't touch me!"

"Gabriel you need to calm down." Amy sounded very patient.

"You took my brother from me! I hate you fucking demons!" He got up on two legs, raising his wings to their full height. The other angels backed up sensing the rage he was in and fearing it.

"If the other demons see you acting like this they will put you down. You need to relax."

"Put me down," Gabriel screams at her. "The only thing that mattered to me was my brother, now that he's gone, there's no point to this. I'm never going to see him again. Kill me; you'll be doing me a favor."

"Lie down," Amy orders.

"Excuse me?" Gabriel looked at her with complete disgust.

"Lie down," Amy stepped forward pushing him to the ground. "Behave." Amy tapped his nose and clipped a leash which she always had on her onto his collar. "Come," she pulled him through his struggles to the inside, leading him all the way out of the room and into the private cages.

…

The next day he was put back with the other angels.

That was the day the new demon came.

"What kind of angel were you looking for?" Alistair asks. He was walking with a new demon and Amy followed after them.

"I'm not actually sure," the demon had a slight accent.

"Well Crowley feel free to interact with them, find one you like."

"Alright," Crowley stayed where he was watching them all.

Gabriel lied in the corner of the pen inside; the door was shut probably to keep them inside, better for viewing.

Crowley approached a couple of playing angels but lost interest in them quickly. Then he saw Gabriel lying in the corner and approached him. "What about him?"

"I wouldn't recommend him, he's still learning."

"Hello," Crowley says, seemingly not even listening to Amy. He knelt down in front of Gabriel and patted his head. The angel closed his eyes leaning into his hand. "I'll take him."

"Are you sure," Alistair asks.

"Positive."

…

Gabriel didn't mind living with Crowley.

It was actually kind of nice when he was in a good mood. When he was in a bad mood, well Gabriel knew to hide. The last time he had ended up unable to move for a week. For the majority of his time there it was just him alone. Crowley was gone a lot so Gabriel got the house to himself.

Then Crowley decided that Gabriel must be lonely home alone.

"Gabriel lets go," Crowley calls.

Gabriel was laying on his bed that he absolutely loved, it was extremely cozy. He groaned and got up walking, on two legs, Crowley didn't mind him walking on two legs. The only rule was that he wasn't allowed on the furniture. He got sweat pants which he was grateful for.

"You're lazy you know that?" Crowley rolled his eyes and started out to the car.

Gabriel got in the back and spread out on the seats. When he felt the car coming to a stop he sat up looking out the window. His wings rose and he let out a soft growl. He was hoping to never have to come to this place again.

"You be good in here, I'll be back to get you soon."

Gabriel watched him enter the building and a half an hour later come back out. He opened the car door hooking a leash onto his collar. The angel followed after him glaring at the angel's in the pens. Gabriel paused a little before entering the building. He entered a side room where two demons were and an angel in a cage.

"Is there a reason you decided to get a young angel?"

"Gabriel gets a little aggressive with other male angels and I have no interest in getting a female." Crowley looked back at Gabriel shaking his head when he saw him glaring at everything.

"That's strange, when he first came here; he was taking care of a younger male angel we figured was his brother. Then he got really protective of an angel he came here with."

Gabriel looked up meeting Amy's gaze.

"If you want to let him off the leash, we'll stop anything from happening."

Alistair stood as well letting the angel out of the cage. Amy stayed sitting in a chair.

"Gabriel down," Crowley orders, he unhooked his leash carefully.

The small angel looked up at him dropping his wings. The angel reminded Gabriel so much of Castiel that he walked right up to him and started grooming him. The little angel visibly relaxed and closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

…

Gabriel and Samandriel were curled up on the pet bed together. Samandriel also had his own bed but it was rarely used. Samandriel was curled up in a ball while Gabriel was stretched out with his chin resting on his side. He absolutely adored Samandriel. Gabriel would do anything for the young angel.

The door opened and Crowley called that he was home. He seemed to be in a good mood which made both of the animals relax. When he looked up to see the demon, he saw someone that made his heart leap.

Castiel squirmed out of Crowley's arm leaping out of them and running to his brother. They embraced each other happily.


	17. Chapter 17

Samandriel and Castiel were absolutely adorable to watch play together. They would roll around and nip at each other. Crowley laughed patting their heads after they got exhausted and laid down on Samandriel's bed. Gabriel waited until Crowley had sat on the couch before going to them and nuzzling their heads. He was so happy to have his brother back.

Crowley face palmed and got up again walking over to the angels. "Can't forget to take this off," he grabbed ahold of Castiel's collar.

Castiel whimpered nipping at Crowley's hand. He could not take away his collar, it was from Dean. He missed Dean.

Crowley slapped Castiel hard. "No biting."

The little angel whimpered pulling away from him and running behind Gabriel.

"Get back here." Crowley growled point to the ground in front of him.

Gabriel looked back at his baby brother. With a gentle sigh he turned around and nudged Castiel forward. As much as he wanted to help him, he would get into less trouble if he just took the punishment right away. The way the younger angel looked at him, he could tell he felt betrayed. He offered him a sympathetic look.

Crowley grabbed Castiel by the collar dragging him to his room. He grabbed a belt off of his dresser and smacked the angel once hard with it. Castiel slunk to the ground allowing the demon to pull off his collar even if he stared at it longingly. Then he grabbed another collar looking at it thoughtfully.

"This is Gabriel's old collar, it'll be a little big on you but I guess that means we'll just have to hope you stick around. I'll get you a new one tomorrow but I need something to keep ahold of you." He slipped it around his neck and clipped it. It hung a good inch from his neck but would be hard to slip off. Crowley patted his head softly, "Behave." He left the room.

Castiel waited until he had stopped sobbing before leaving the room too.

Samandriel greeted him first, he flapped his wings and pounced slightly wanting to play.

Castiel regarded him with a blank stare that caused the other angel to get very confused. He walked by him and went to the door. That was where he sat for the next three hours. He silently begged Dean to come and rescue him; he had to be in an easy way to find him.

Gabriel came to him after those three hours and licked the whip wound on his back.

Castiel completely ignored him.

The older angel moved to his face and started to clean up the dried up tears. "I'm sorry," the angel whispers so Crowley wouldn't be able to hear him over the TV. Samandriel laid at the demons feet, quietly.

"Go away," Castiel responds, quietly but threatening.

"He would have punished you either way; it'll only get worse the more you run away." Gabriel nudged his face lightly, surprised when his brother responded by biting his face in a loud growl.

Crowley looked up from where he was watching TV. "What did you just do?" He stood up walking over to them. After a quick inspection of the bite on Gabriel's face he turned to Castiel. "You're such a little shit." The demon backhanded him. He made another grab at Castiel's collar but the angel had other plans.

Castiel latched onto his arm with his teeth.

A quick kick to his gut had him letting go. "You have a lot to learn, Castiel." He picked up Castiel by the collar; luckily angels could handle a lot of neck pressure. It was how their mothers were able to carry a lot of them at once if she had to move them quickly.

Gabriel followed after him, whining.

Crowley took him out a back door throwing him into a dog kennel. There were wood panels over top of it and a dog house inside it filled with hay. He shut the latch and locked it. He started walking away but Gabriel sat to the side of the kennel staring at him.

"Gabe come inside."

Gabriel whined at the demon and laid by the cage. He looked defiantly away from his owner. Samandriel stood in the doorway and whined at Gabriel.

"Fine suit yourself," Crowley moved Samandriel out of the way with his foot and shut the door.

"Where have you been all of these years," Gabriel asks, looking at him.

"I lived with a demon family, but I belong to a boy demon. His name is Dean. I want to go back to him."

"Go back to him? I would never choose to go back to Crowley if I got taken from him." Gabriel sighed lightly.

"I love Dean. I miss him." Castiel whined and stood up on two legs.

"You love him? You love a demon? That's crazy Cas even for you."

"He'll find me soon. I'm sure of it," Castiel looked around the cage flexing his hands a little.

"Castiel, don't try anything you're going to get yourself hurt."

"I have to get back to Dean. Gabe you have to help me out of here." Castiel looked pleadingly at him.

"Get some sleep little brother." Gabriel relaxed closing his eyes.

"Will you help me get out of here? You and Samandriel can come with me. Dean is really nice, he'd help you find a good home."

"Castiel," Gabriel mutters thoughtfully. "If I get out of here, I'm going back to the woods. I would take Samandriel and you with me and we could be a family but that's not going to happen so go to bed."

Castiel growled at him before crawling into the dog house, curling up in a ball and falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Three chapters to go.**

Castiel realized right away that Balthazar and Gabriel did not get along. Gabriel glared hatefully at the other angel the moment he walked into the house. Balthazar ignored him though and smiled at Castiel who was curled up with Samandriel on Samandriel's bed. He now had a blue nylon collar on and his stitches removed, Crowley did it himself a couple of days ago, after figuring they were healed. Luckily for Castiel, they were.

"You play nice," Lucifer orders his angel.

Balthazar looked up at him and nodded. He waited until the demons were in the other room before walking over to the other angels. "You look nice with those stitches out and your new feathers are coming in nicely."

Castiel glared at him. "Go away, Balthazar."

"Why? I thought we could have some fun." The older angel smiled seductively.

"Get away from him," Gabriel growls, rising to all four instead of lying down.

"Don't order me, Gabe." Balthazar raised his wings in warning.

Balthazar was a lot bigger then Gabriel and Castiel had no doubt he could beat him in a fight.

Castiel bared his teeth at the other angel when he took another step towards him.

Balthazar just laughed and walked right up to him.

It was then that Samandriel chose to wake up, he saw Balthazar and let out a quiet whimper.

Gabriel lunged at the other adult angel, surprised to hear the other angel whimper but he soon realized why.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Crowley glared at them from the doorway. "Gabriel, you do not attack other angels!" He marched over to him and grabbed ahold of his collar. Castiel could only watch as the only thing that stood between him and the seductive angel was thrown outside.

"I don't think that's necessary, Balthazar probably started it," Lucifer tells Crowley, turning to go back into the other room.

Balthazar smirked and watched the demons leave. He turned his attention to the little angels in front of him. "Samandriel, go away, if you alert the demons, I'll personally end you."

Samandriel looked up at Castiel apologetically before slipping away from him and running to one of the back rooms.

"Alone at last," Balthazar grabbed his leg when he tried to get away pulling him under him. "You have to be the cutest thing, I've ever seen." He rubbed his head against the younger angel's hair. "Be a good boy and don't make a noise."

Castiel was forced to lie down on his stomach as Balthazar put weight onto his back. He nibbled on the younger angel's ear rubbing his crotch against him. "Balthazar please stop," he whispers unable to move. With one quick move he freed a hand and slashed his nails across Balthazar's face. The older angel was so stunned that he was able to get out from under him and run into the kitchen and under the table, where the demons were sitting at.

Castiel peered through the table legs at Balthazar. He death glared him and laid down in the doorway watching him.

Lucifer smiled down at him fondly and patted his head. "He looks good with all of those stitches out."

"Damn straight he does."

Lucifer reached down pulling him onto his lap. "That name that was on his collar, Winchester, doesn't that name sound familiar to you?"

Castiel perked up at the word Winchester knowing it something to do with Dean.

"Yeah it does." Crowley shrugged, "probably worked with one somewhere down the line."

"Aren't you worried that someone will find out you have him," Lucifer asks ruffling Cas's hair.

"Not really. Dean Winchester can bite my ass."

Castiel turned his head quickly to death glare Crowley. He understood that sentence. His wings rose and a deep growl came from his throat.

"I don't think he likes you talking like that about his owner," Lucifer chuckles.

"Previous owner and he had better stop growling at me unless he wants a sore ass." Crowley corrects looking over the beer that he had brought to his lips.

"I belong to Dean," Castiel snaps.

Both of the demons froze and stared at him.

"That's where you are wrong little angel. You belong to me." Crowley glared hatefully at him.

"No I don't!"

Crowley shook his head. "If you don't want your vocal chords clipped then I suggest you be quiet."

Castiel tried to form words using English but he was having a hard time with it. He was fluent in Enochian thanks to Gabriel but English was hard to grasp. "I belong to Dean."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "You don't grasp things well do you?" The demon stood up and walked out of the room.

Castiel watched him leave and flapped his wings angrily.


	19. Chapter 19

((note: the cops in this series are called hunters.))

Castiel yelped as Crowley kicked him hard in the side. The demon had come home angry about something at work. Gabriel and Samandriel had known to stay away from him and quiet. Castiel on the other hand was not aware of this fact and happened to step in front of him when he was walking out of a room. The angel hadn't even known he was in the room let alone coming out of it.

"Stay out of my fucking way."

Castiel glared up at him hatefully.

"Stop glaring at me, you little shit." Crowley kicked him again, this time in the leg. There was a loud snap and Castiel fell with a loud screech.

Gabriel ran to where they were and pulled Castiel into his lap.

Crowley stared down at them and shook his head. "If you'd just stay out of my way this could have been avoided."

Gabriel felt his arm, wincing along with Castiel. He looked up at whined at Crowley.

"I'm not taking him in, it's his own fault."

So Castiel was reduced to limping everywhere.

…

"Hey Crowley," his neighbor Meg calls. "Did you know your angel is limping everywhere?"

Crowley was sitting on a lawn chair drinking a beer while the angels lounged around. He followed Meg's gaze to where Castiel was holding his arm up and drinking from a bucket of water. "Yeah I know, it's his own fault, not coming out of my paycheck."

Meg frowned and walked over onto the other demons property. She approached Castiel, reaching out and ruffling his hair. "Hey sweatheart."

"Meg, will you leave my angel alone?"

"Will you get his leg looked at it? It looks bad." Gingerly, she touched it.

Castiel yelped and moved away from her.

"He's fine, it'll cost five hundred bucks just to get it x-rayed it's not worth it."

"He could get an infection and it's going to heal wrong." Meg turned on him in a rage.

"Mind your own business Meg and get off of my property." Crowley stood up and walked over to them. He grabbed Castiel by the neck to pick him up into his arms. Castiel didn't fight him at all. "He's fine." The demon pointed back to Meg's property.

"Just let me take him in."

"No Meg, no go before I call the hunters."

"Yeah and maybe I'll tell them about you neglecting the angel."

Crowley rolled his eyes at her and shifted Castiel so he could be held in one hand. With his other hand he stroked the back of Castiel's neck. "Gabriel, Samandriel come." He turned starting to the house.

"Please Crowley, he's in pain."

Crowley ignored her and held the door open for his angels as they all went inside. "Goodbye Meg."

Samandriel relaxed on his bed and Gabriel on his.

Castiel whined when Crowley took him back to his bedroom. "That bitch isn't going to let this go." He set Castiel on the bed. He went through a few of his drawers looking for something. "I need you to hold still Castiel." The demon grabbed ahold of his collar with one hand and grabbed his arm with the other. He twisted it once and there was a pop.

The responding scream from the angel got Gabriel's attention and he ran into the room. Castiel fell to the bed crying as Crowley started wrapping his arm in medical wrap.

"There good as new."

…

Castiel was sleeping with Gabriel and Samandriel on Gabriel's bed when there was a knock on the door.

Crowley got up from his couch and walked over to the door. "Hello Mr. Crowley, my name is Tessa Reaper, I'm with the Society of Protection for Angels. We got a call and I was wondering if we could talk."

"Dammit Meg." Crowley growled. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I just want to make sure that all of the angels are in good health."

"All of my angels are fine," he glared at her.

"Would you please allow me to look at them?"

"No."

"Mr. Crowley, if you don't allow me to, I will simply get a warrant and come back. We have enough evidence against you."

"Then why didn't you bring one in the first place?" The male demon leaned against his doorway. "Hmm?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't make me take time out of helping angels in need by going to court." She glared right back at him.

"Fine but don't touch the big one, he doesn't like strangers." Crowley stepped to the side to let her in."

All three angels looked up seeing her. Gabriel stood up, standing over the younger angels, glaring at the new person.

"Hi," she says quietly and approaching them. "If I can't touch him would you please move him so I can see the other angels?"

Crowley sighed again. "Gabriel come here."

Gabriel looked over at his master hesitantly before slowly leaving them and sitting by Crowley's feet.

"Hey little ones," Tessa says gently. She paused as she looked at Castiel. "What happened to his arm?"

"I accidentally stepped on it." Crowley shrugged it off reaching down and resting his hand on top of Gabriel's head.

"Has it been looked at by a vet?" She went to touch it but stopped when Castiel started to cry.

"No I can't afford it."

Gabriel flapped his wings angrily at her hurting Cas.

"Are you aware that, that is considered neglect?" Tessa looked Samandriel over but dubbed him healthy quickly.

"Not my fault he doesn't watch where he's walking."

"Mr. Crowley do you have them registered with the state?" Tessa stood facing him.

"Gabriel and Samandriel are."

"Not the other one?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because my friend gave him to me and I haven't had a chance to do that."

Tessa looked back down at Castiel and sighed. "You have a week to get him registered and that leg checked out by a vet. If you do not do this then I will have legal authority to take them away. Do I make myself clear?"

Castiel stared up at Tessa confused. Could she help him get back to Dean? He got up on two legs and quickly went to get his collar from Crowley's room. She was still talking with Crowley when he got back. He dropped back down to a crawl carrying the collar in his mouth.

Crowley saw him first and growled. "You little shit."

Castiel got to Tessa before he could take it away. "What do you have there," she asks taking the collar from his mouth. " Dean Winchester? He's the young man who was looking for his angel. Mr. Crowley does this angel belong to you?"


	20. Chapter 20

The three angels watched from Gabriel's bed as a man came in and led Crowley outside.

"Hey Gabriel," Tessa says softly as she walked over to them.

Gabriel growled at her and pushed the younger angels behind him.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Are you taking them all?" A man asks from the door.

"Yes." Tessa sighs. "We'll have to get these two through a court case though."

"Why take them away at all? They seem okay here."

"Look at the bruises on the big one. Unless he's extremely clumsy he shouldn't have those. Then on the younger one, you'll notice him favoring his wings. That's common when an angel is often dragged by its wings, on top of him stealing Castiel, which will give him jail time."

((Yeah I know this is a stretch but I needed some reason for her to be able to take them.))

"That one seems dangerous."

"He just has some aggression. Isn't that right, Gabriel?" Tessa slowly reached out and tried to pet his hair but when he snapped at her hand she pulled back. Samandriel whined under him but Castiel seemed relatively calm.

"You're going to have to muzzle him."

Gabriel glared at the man. If they took him, he would be separated from his family. He couldn't allow that.

The man left and returned a minute later with a contraption Castiel found familiar. He came forward and slipped it around Gabriel's neck. The angel struggled as the demon pulled him away from the younger angel and to a truck. Once there he was maneuvered into a cage. Gabriel snarled and desperately tried to get out.

Samandriel watched him leave letting out soft cries.

Tessa walked forward picking them both up so she could hold them tucked under her arms. Since their bones are hollow, they were extremely light. This also makes for easily broken bones. She was careful not to hurt Cas's arm too much.

They were each put in separate cages in the same truck as Gabriel was in.

The drive was long and Gabriel was constantly hitting the sides of the cage. Finally they pulled into a parking lot of a building.

Gabriel cage was lifted onto a cart while Samandriel and Castiel were taken out and carried in. She put the two little angels together in a pen with Gabriel in the one next to him. They had opened the door to the crate and let him out into the pen. It was set up like the how the runs at the Winchesters but with a few inches of space between the pens instead of wooden panels. Plus there a lot more of them just less space in each and no perches just a small bed. There was no place to let them outside and the pens ran up and down both hallways. There was angel's in almost every one.

"Don't worry Castiel, Dean will be here to get you soon."

Dean? Castiel flapped his wings happily.

"Are you two okay?" Gabriel asks quietly, laying as close to them as possible.

Samandriel nodded and whined to get back to him.

Castiel paid no attention to the two of them, he wanted Dean. Some part of him realized he had just messed up his brother and friend's life but the rest of him really wanted Dean.

"He's right down here," Tessa's says. The demon walked down the aisle until she came to Castiel's pen and stopped. Standing next to her was Dean and Sam.

Castiel immediately tried to get to Dean happy when the door opened. He jumped into Dean's arms when he kneeled down.

"Oh Cas, I've missed you so much."

The little angel rubbed his head against Dean's arms happily.

Dean wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. "Don't you ever run away again."

Tears ran freely down the angel's face happy to be back with the one thing he truly cared about in life.

"Thank you so much," Dean tells Tessa. He looked down seeing Samandriel standing at the back of the cage and staring at him. "Who's this?" he asks.

"Another angel the man had. We took him and the larger one in the pen over away." Tessa replies smiling at Samandriel.

Sam looked over seeing Gabriel and smiled. "Hi there," he says gently and kneeled down.

Gabriel wanted to growl at him but instead found himself going to where Sam was. The young demon reached through the bars and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh," Tessa says in surprise. "Be careful, he's mean."

"No he's not," Sam replies casually. "He seems pretty nice to me. Dean can we take him home too?"

"You'd have to ask Mom and you know she won't go for that."

"I'll use the puppy dog eyes on her. It's foolproof."

…

Dean for once broke a rule on the way home that Castiel had to sit in his own seat. Instead the angel sat in his lap happily snuggled into him.

Sam sat in the passenger seat anxiously.

"Don't get your hopes up. We have to many angel's as it is."

"No Dad has too many angels. I want an inside angel for me."

"Why do you want these two then?"

"'Cause it's not fair to leave them there alone."

"You're thinking too much into this."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

…

"Please Mom!" Sam begs.

"We are not bringing home more angels. Go outside and play with them."

"Even I have to admit that they're not the playful type."

"Sam no."

Sam looked up at her giving her hopeful puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine."

((One chapter to go. Sorry this chapter kinda sucks hopefully the last one is better.))


End file.
